Rencana Chanyeol Kaisoo
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Sequel dari Rencana Chanyeol Hunhan. Chanyeol harus segera menikahkan Kai dengan kekasihnya Dio. Agar dirinya bisa menikahi Baekhyun. Tapi apa Dio mau? Yakinkah Dio dengan perasaannya sendiri?. Kaisoo, ChanBaek, Hunhan is here!
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah malam yang dingin di bulan Desember di Korea. Jalanan tampak putih tertutupi salju. Angin yang membawa serpihan salju juga bertiup lembut. Semua orang akan keluar memakai pakaian yang tebal dan topi untuk menutupi kepala dan telinga mereka (oke baiklah. Hana mengakui. Hana sangat tidak pandai dalam membuka cerita).

Hal itu tidak dialami oleh ketiga Oh bersaudara, Oh Chanyeol, Oh Joongin dan Oh Sehun. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tengah lantai dua, menghangatkan diri. Chanyeol dan Kai meminum kopi, sedangkan Sehun meminum teh. Sehun ingin minum bubble tea sebenarnya, tapi Luhan, suaminya, melarangnya keras. Luhan tidak mau Sehun menjadi sakit.

"Aaaa, aku ingin sekali minum bubble tea," rengek Sehun.

Kai mendelik padanya. "Oh Sehun, kau parah sekali. Kau sadar kau sudah menikah? Seharusnya kau tidak merengek lagi pada kedua hyungmu,".

"Sehun, harinya dingin. Kenapa kau jadi ingin minum es. Terimalah nasib dan minum saja teh coklat yang dibuatkan Luhan hyung," sambung Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada bubblenya,".

"Argh! Aku akan pesankan sekotak bubble untukmu! Jadi kau hanya perlu mencelupkannya saja!" erang Chanyeol mulai habis kesabaran.

"Sudahlah hyung. Biarkan saja maknae ini. Dia mau kemauannya dituruti terus," Kai mengejek Sehun. Sehun membalas dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Ah.. Aku nggak bisa kepikiran gimana hari-harimu dengan Luhan hyung di Amerika," Chanyeol mendesah.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun dengan datar.

"Yang kumaksud sifat manjamu itu. Bagaimana Luhan mengatasinya?".

"Tetap seperti biasa. Terima-terima saja," jawab Sehun lagi-lagi dengan datar.

"Sehun kau harusnya bersyukur mendapatkan suami yang sabar seperti Luhan hyung," tembak Kai secara langsung, seperti umumnya.

"Aku tau,".

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sehari-hari?".

"Aku dan Luhan pergi kuliah. Saat siang, Luhan pergi ke kantor, aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Kami akan berjumpa di atas jam sembilan malam,".

"Kalian sudah menikah, tapi kalian seperti sulit berjumpa,".

"Kau sih hyung! Kau menawarkan pekerjaan pada Luhan hyung! Mereka jadi seperti itu kan! Padahal mereka baru menikah! Harusnya mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua!" Kai menghardik kakaknya.

"Yak! Oh Joongin! Kau menjilat kembali ludahmu sendiri?! Kau kan juga setuju pada gagasanku menawarkan posisi direktur kepada Luhan hyung! Kenapa kau jadi menyerangku juga?!" lawan Chanyeol dengan berapi-api.

"Ah iya juga. Hehehe," Kai cengengesan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memitingnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada orang-orang disana untuk memajukan jam pulang Luhan hyung," Chanyeol memberikan kepastian pada Sehun.

"Aku sih.. terserah pada Luhan saja,".

Chanyeol dan Kai menatap heran pada Sehun. Mereka saling berpandangan takut-takut. Chanyeol sempat membuka mulutnya hendak ngomong sesuatu tapi kemudian ditutupnya kembali. Mereka bingung. Biasanya Sehun akan langsung setuju pada ide apapun itu, yang akan membuat dia dan Luhan bersatu. Sehun biasanya juga akan menggunakan rengekan manjanya. Tapi saat ini, Sehun hanya memilih mengalah pada kemauan Luhan.

"Sehun, kalian tidak marahan kan?".

Chanyeol mendelik pada Kai. Oh Joongin, kau memang selalu menembakkan kata-katamu dengan seenaknya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... kadang aku merasa...".

Chanyeol dan Kai sudah takut duluan. Sehun dan Luhan bukan sepasang kekasih lagi sekarang. Mereka sudah membina rumah tangga. Jika ada masalah, ini bukan akan menjadi masalah kecil lagi sekarang.

"Aku merasa dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Dia memang begitu dari dulu, rajin pada suatu hal yang dilakukannya. Tapi... dia seperti mengabaikanku. Dia tetap perhatian, tapi dia tidak memperhatikan keberadaanku disisinya. Kami satu rumah, tapi terasa jauh,".

Suara dan lidah Sehun terasa pahit mengatakannya. Kai menatap iba pada adiknya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah membuat adiknya bersedih seperti ini.

"Sehun, maafin hyung ya. Ini salah hyung," Chanyeol memohon pada adiknya.

Sehun tertawa. Chanyeol dan Kai tau tawa itu dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Tidak masalah. Aku senang melihat Luhan begitu. Lagipula yang terpenting buatku bisa melihat Luhan setiap hari. Aku sering terbayang seandainya Luhan sibuk begitu tapi kami belum menikah, aku pasti akan sangat menderita,".

Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mereka tersenyum lega pada Sehun.

"Waahh.. uri Sehun sudah dewasa sekarang. Tidak sia-sia aku menikahkanmu,"

"Kedewasaan Luhan hyung menular padanya,".

"Benar! Biasanya kan kalau ada masalah sejenis seperti ini dia sudah menangis keras, merengek-rengek," sambung Chanyeol.

"Benar banget tuh hyung!" timpal Kai.

Sehun hanya mengusap-ngusap leher belakangnya dengan malu-malu. Sepertinya benar. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu, kini Sehun lebih tenang dalam mengatasi masalahnya. Termasuk masalahnya dengan Luhan. Dia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkannya. Yang ada di pikiran Sehun, dia tidak perlu memperpanjang masalah. Dia dan Luhan sudah berumah tangga sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya membahas masalah seperti ini daripada mereka bertengkar. (Waah Sehun udah dewasa. Tapi heran deh. Udah nikah masih juga ada masalah #tabokauthor! #Ini kan gara2 kamu author! )

"Tapi tetap saja manjanya masih ada. Sisa-sisa manja masih menempel padanya," Kai mencibir.

"Hyung. Kalian berdua kan hyungku. Apa salahnya aku manja pada kalian?".

"Jelas salah! Kau kan sudah menikah!".

"Tapi hyung...,"

"Sudah. Berhenti. Cukup," sergah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke Kai. Kai melihat tatapan Chanyeol dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud hyungnya. Chanyeol menghardik Kai melalui matanya, Kai langsung mengerti. Chanyeol menyuruh Kai untuk diam dan membiarkan Sehun bersikap manja. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan lain.

"Jadi gimana kehidupan seks kalian? Kan kalian cuma jumpa di atas jam sembilan. Apa kalian langsung melakukannya?".

Sekian banyak topik, malah ini yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk dibahas. Sehun dan Kai melongo heran.

"Hyung! Kenapa membicarakan itu?!" protes Kai.

"Diam saja bagi orang yang tidak pernah melakukannya,".

Duaaar! Kata-kata itu langsung tertembak ke dalam hati Kai paling dalam. Kai mau marah, tapi dia tau tidak ada gunanya. Kata-kata hyungnya memang benar. Kai bersumpah dia akan diam.

"Sebentar. Aku jadi teringat bagaimana kalian berdua mengacaukan malam pertamaku selama seminggu penuh,".

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mari kita tengok dalam pikiran Sehun.

Pasangan Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo tiba di Amerika sehari setelah pesta pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka check-in di hotel. Pasangan pengantin baru sudah pasti sekamar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mau sekamar, tapi Baekhyun segan pada Dio yang kata Kai, pikirannya masih kuno. Jadilah mereka berempat sekamar dengan memesan dua tempat tidur yang besar. Semuanya terkena jet-lag dan tertidur. Malam pertama pasangan Sehun dan Luhan terlewat lagi.

Hari kedua, Sehun bertanya pada Kai kenapa pasangan Chanbaek ingin sekamar. Kai menjawab mereka sudah melakukannya. Sehun pun makin semangatnya memikirkan hari malam. Hari itu, Chanyeol mengajak mereka ke Disneyland. Mereka kesenangan main kayak anak kecil. Alhasil Sehun kecapekan malamnya dan tertidur. Luhan yang tidak banyak main karena takut wahana tinggi, malah menjaganya sampai Luhan tertidur sendiri.

Hari ketiga, Chanyeol bilang dia akan memberikan hadiah pernikahan yang sudah disiapkannya. Chanyeol mengajak mereka mengunjungi kampus Sehun. Sehun kaget dan kegirangan tau dia akan kuliah di luar negeri juga. Chanyeol juga mengajak mereka ke perusahaan. Chanyeol berbicara banyak pada Luhan hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bilang Luhan akan mengurus perusahaan mereka yang di Amerika. Luhan menolak awalnya, tapi dia setuju setelah Sehun mengizinkannya.

Setelahnya mereka bersama-sama mencari apartemen buat kedua pasangan itu. Judulnya hanya mencari apartemen, tapi sangat menyusahkan karena Luhan tidak mau tinggal di apartemen mahal yang memiliki banyak lantai. Luhan kan takut ketinggian. Mereka semua pun keliling mencari rumah kosong. Chanyeol menemukan rumah kosong yang besar, tapi Sehun nggak mau dengan alasan dia nggak mau jika dia mendadak harus sendirian di rumah sebesar itu. Dio yang menemukan rumah untuk mereka, rumah yang cukup luas tapi minimalis.

Lokasi rumah sangat jauh dari hotel. Hasilnya mereka berenam check-in di hotel kecil terdekat, dan langsung tertidur dalam satu kamar.

Hari keempat, mereka semua pergi membeli perabotan untuk rumah baru Sehun dan Luhan. Terjadi kericuhan kecil pada mereka berenam saat memilah-milih perabotan. Semuanya ingin ikut andil dalam memilih. Proses itu berakhir dan hari sudah malam ketika semua barang itu selesai diantar ke rumah. Mereka semua terpaksa tidur sempit-sempitan di bed king size milik kedua pengantin baru. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat tidur. Mereka tidur menyamping, kaki Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun bergantung di ujung tempat tidur.

Hari kelima, mereka malah semakin kacau. Mereka membersihkan rumah sambil menyusun perabotan. Semuanya berebutan meminta perabotan diletakkan sesuai keinginan mereka. Ini sebenarnya rumah milik berdua atau berenam? Yang ribut semuanya. Mereka sangat kecapekan dan tidur sembarangan di rumah.

Hari keenam, mereka berbelanja membeli baju dan oleh-oleh. Mereka pergi masing-masing dengan couple mereka. Yang satu nikmati bulan madu, yang dua lainnya pacaran. Pulang-pulang ke hotel, dua pasangan yang tadinya pacaran, jadi sibuk memasukkan bertumpuk-tumpuk barang belanjaan ke koper baru yang dibeli mereka. Luhan dan Sehun pun terpaksa membantu mereka. Mereka dua beneran heran dengan keempat orang tersebut. Mereka ngapain aja belanjaannya sampai menumpuk begini. Menyelesaikan semuanya serius memakan waktu lama.

Ketika hari ketujuh, mereka baru saja tertidur selama tiga jam, semua langsung terpaksa bergerak cepat menuju bandara, kembali ke Korea sebelum tertinggal pesawat. Alhasil jadilah malam pertama Sehun batal lagi selama seminggu penuh.

Chanyeol dan Kai terbahak-bahak setelah mengingat kejadian mereka selama seminggu di Amerika. Mereka hanya berencana menganggu malam pengantin mulai malam keempat sampai habis. Mana mereka tau kalau ternyata pada malam pertama dan malam kedua Sehun belum juga melakukannya. Malam ketiga bukan kesalahan mereka karena terpaksa menginap di hotel kecil bersama-sama.

Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun ketika mereka tiba di Korea, seperti apa malam pertamanya. Kai yang penasaran juga ikut mendengarkan. Sehun dengan polosnya sambil kesal mengatakan bahwa dia belum melakukannya. Kedua hyungnya langsung mengejeknya dan menertawakannya.

"Hahaha. Padahal aku sengaja ngajak ke Amerika karena teriakan Sehun saat itu. Ternyata dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selama disana. Hahaha," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Hyungdeul! Sudah diamlah!".

Sehun kesal dan malu. Salah sendiri kenapa dengan polosnya bilang teringat saat-saat di Amerika. Chanyeol dan Kai tidak mau berhenti.

"Hahaha. Ujung-ujungnya dia melakukan malam pertama di Korea juga! Hahaha," Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Hyung!" Sehun melemparkan bantal sofa pada Chanyeol.

Buk! Tepat kena di muka Chanyeol yang lagi terbuka lebar mulutnya. Chanyeol berteriak marah.

"Yak! Sehun!".

Chanyeol membalas lemparan bantal Sehun. Hap! Sehun berhasil menangkapnya. Chanyeol kesal dan melempar bantal lagi berulang kali.

"Sudah! Hentikan hyung! Kau kekanakan!".

Seharusnya Sehun yang menjerit begitu, tapi lagi-lagi suara itu keluar dari mulut Kai. Kai sangat heran melihat kelakuan saudara-saudaranya. Chanyeol berhenti dan cemberut.

"Susun kembali bantalnya!" titah Kai.

Sehun melempar kembali bantal kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyusunnya.

"Kau tau Sehun, setelah kau pergi ke Amrik, Kai kesepian dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar. Entah bersama Dio atau bersama kawannya. Dia jadi ketularan Dio, lebih suka kebersihan,".

"Jinjja? Bagus kalau begitu," jawab Sehun.

"Sudah rapi Kai,". Chanyeol mengarahkan duduknya menghadap Sehun. "Ceritakan kehidupan seks kalian,".

"Kau ingin membuatku malu ya hyung -_- ,". Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah. Tapi kami akan melakukannya semalaman suntuk pada akhir pekan,".

"Wuuiihhh! Daebak! Hahaha!" seru Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Siapa yang paling kuat?" Chanyeol mulai mengganggu Sehun.

Sehun membesarkan bola matanya. "Astaga! Haruskah itu kujawab juga?!".

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Aissh!... Aku! Puas?!" jawab Sehun akhirnya setelah ragu sebentar.

"Hahaha. Itu baru adekku!" Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sehun. Sehun jadi terkekeh pelan.

"Enak kan Sehun?" ganggu Chanyeol lagi.

"Hyung!" pekik Sehun bertanda meminta hyungnya untuk menghentikan pertanyaannya. Chanyeol malah menunjukkan wajah ingin tahunya pada Sehun.

"Akh! Iya! Enak sekali hyung! Sekarang berhentilah! Itu rahasia kami! Kau membuatku malu!". Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan melirik Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kai hyung, kenapa diam?" tanya Sehun dengan bingung.

Nggak biasa-biasanya hyungnya ini diam. Biasanya dia paling gencar menembakkan serangan kata-katanya. Apalagi kalau mengenai hal-hal beginian. Sekarang dia hanya diam dan wajahnya tampak sebal.

"Hyungmu ini yang menyuruhku diam!" Kai menunjuk dan menuduh Chanyeol.

"Hahaha. Dia nggak pernah melakukannya Sehun, jadi kusuruh dia diam,".

Sehun tertawa. "Hah?! Hahaha! Beneran hyung?! Aku sangat terkejut! Hahaha,".

Kai kesal bukan main kepada kedua saudaranya. Ingin membalas, tapi itu kenyataan. Kai mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aaaarrrgghhh! DIAMLAH KALIAN! KALIAN MEMBUATKU MARAH! MARAH BESAAAAARRR!".

Kai berdiri. Melemparkan bantal sofa pada kedua saudaranya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. BLAM! Suara pintu dibanting terdengar di lantai dua.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Kai. Chanyeol jadi deja vu. Dia ingat dulu juga kejadiannya sama seperti Sehun. Hanya saja sekarang Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya. Haruskah sekarang? Harus sekarang dia menjalankan idenya untuk menikahkan Kai dengan Dio? Ini saat yang tepat sesuai rencananya, yaitu di bulan Desember. Mumpung Sehun sedang berada di Korea.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berhenti di depan pintu kamar Kai. Chanyeol tau walau Kai bertingkah seperti Sehun, Kai tidak kekanakan seperti Sehun. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Kai.

"Kai? Hyung masuk ya,".

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kai. Chanyeol melihat Kai yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Kau bisa mati kalau terus begitu," kata Chanyeol.

Tepat saat itu juga Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasanya sangat tersiksa membenamkan wajah di bantal. Dasar bodoh, tau sakit kenapa begitu. Kai duduk di ranjangnya sambil cemberut.

"Aigoo uri Kai. Kau bertingkah seperti Sehun. Sadarkah kau bahwa bulan depan umurmu 20?,".

"Hyung, sadarkah kau bahwa kau sudah menistakan Baekhyun hyung?" balas Kai langsung.

"Yak! Oh Joongin!"

Chanyeol menyerang Kai. Chanyeol mencengkeram baju Kai lalu menggoyang-goyangkan dengan kasar. Kai dengan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi terombang-ambing. Chanyeol mana bisa menyerang adiknya yang berkata mengenai suatu hal yang benar.

"Hyung, ngapain sih?! Lepaskan! Kau sungguh kekanakan!". Kai menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memukul keras jidat Kai. Kai mengusap kesakitan jidatnya. Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjang, melipat tangan di perutnya. Dia sangat marah pada adiknya yang sembarangan ini. Sehun naik juga ke atas ranjang, duduk bersilang kaki dan memposisikan dirinya di antara mereka.

"Jangan seperti ini Kai! Kau yang kekanakan!" jerit Chanyeol.

"APA?! Aku kekanakan bagaimana?!" jerit Kai juga.

"Iya kekanakan! Kalau memang pengen melakukan seks, yah lakukan saja! Apa salahnya!" jerit Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan sepertimu yang mencuri kesempatan!".

"Itu bukan mencuri kesempatan! Itu cinta!".

Ingin rasanya Sehun tertawa mendengar balasan Chanyeol. Cinta? Cinta? Hahaha. Tapi Sehun menahannya karena tidak mau merusak suasana. Suasana apa Sehun? Pertengkaran ini kau bilang suasana?..

Kai semakin emosi mendengar kata cinta dari hyungnya. "Kau mencintai menggunakan nafsumu!"

"OH JOONGIIIINNN!" teriakan Chanyeol betul-betul memekakan telinga. Chanyeol memukul keras pundak adiknya.

"SAKIT!" Kai berteriak nggak kalah keras sambil mengusap pundaknya yang mungkin memerah sekarang.

"Jaga kata-katamu Kai! Kau sudah berlebihan!,".

Kai diam. Dia tau dia memang kelewatan. Dia emosi. Chanyeol hyung benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Terdengar isak tangis. Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Sehun menangis. Sehun menangis sedih. Mereka berdua langsung panik.

"Sehun! Sehun! Kenapa menangis? Uljima!" Kai menghapus air mata Sehun yang mengalir.

"Yak! Kau sudah menikah! Kenapa masih menangis!" Chanyeol yang masih emosi memarahi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau juga jadi marah-marah padanya?!" Kai membentak Chanyeol.

"DIAM!" Sehun berteriak. Mereka berdua pun terdiam dan saling membuang muka.

"Kalian kira kenapa aku menangis! Aku menangis karena kalian! KENAPA KALIAN BERTENGKAAAARRR?!" jerit Sehun sekerasnya.

Sehun menangis. Sehun adalah adik dari keduanya. Sehun menyayangi kedua hyungnya. Dia selalu berusaha agar kedua hyungnya ini tidak bertengkar. Dia selalu meletakkan dirinya diantara keduanya agar menjadi penengah.

Tiba-tiba mata Kai berair. Dia mulai menangis. Terisak-isak. Chanyeol kaget bukan main. Adiknya ini jarang menangis. Dia hanya menangis jika sedang benar-benar merasa sedih. Tangisan Kai saat ini terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan.

"K-K-KAI?!". Chanyeol mendekati Kai. Dibenamkannya Kai di dadanya, dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Kai. Kenapa nangis? Maaf. Maafin hyung ya. Hyung yang salah. Maaf,".

Chanyeol terus membujuk Kai. Tapi Kai belum juga diam. Tangisnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan aneh mendadak Kai. Kenapa adiknya begitu bersedih. Padahal pertengkaran seperti itu sering terjadi diantara mereka. Baru kali ini Kai bereaksi lebih tanpa alasan yang jelas. Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Kai, berusaha menenangkan Kai yang menangis di dadanya.

...

Dio melemparkan tas sandangnya sembarangan di lantai. Dio menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Diletakkan tangan kanannya yang dingin di kedua matanya yang terpejam. Gelap, hampa, sepi. Seperti itulah perasaan Dio sekarang. Dio terbayang Kai.

Kai yang tampan. Kai yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya dengan mata yang teduh. Kai yang selalu bisa menenangkannya ketika Dio emosi. Kai yang bersikap lembut padanya. Kai yang selalu memeluknya. Kai yang meminta izin untuk menciumnya, hihihi.

Tidak hanya kebaikan Kai yang Dio suka. Dio juga suka pada sifat kenakalan Kai. Kai yang kadang akan manja padanya. Kai yang suka menggelitikinya. Kai yang selalu berkata seenaknya. Kai yang emosian. Kai yang sering mengganggu dirinya, hyung, adiknya dan orang lain.

Kai selalu memperlihatkan sisi kebaikannya jika mereka sedang bersama. Kai menjadi lebih lembut dan tenang. Seolah-olah Kai lebih dewasa dari Dio. Hal itu kadang membuat Dio merasa gugup bahagia. Lebih sering membuat Dio merasa cemas. Dio khawatir kalau gara-gara dirinya jati diri Kai yang sebenarnya menghilang. Jati diri Kai yang kekanakan dan nakal. Walaupun Dio sering melarang Kai ketika dia mulai nakal, tapi Dio tidak akan melarang Kai kalau menurutnya Kai belum melewati batas.

Dio selalu merasa lega ketika Kai sedang bersedih hatinya. Agak keterlaluan memang, hanya saja ketika saat itulah Dio tau ternyata kekasihnya itu tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Kai akan manja, emosi, dan egois ketika sedang sedih. Dia menjadi bossy, harus semua kemauannya diikuti. Dan Kai akan menunjukkan sifatnya itu kepada Dio tanpa sungkan-sungkan. Membuat Dio jengkel, tetapi tetap selalu menggemaskan bagi Dio.

Hanya saja hari itu tidak begitu. Hari itu, saat kejadian itu terjadi. Hari itu, membuat Dio sangat marah pada tingkah kekanakan Kai. Yang berlanjutkan dengan pertengkaran besar diantara keduanya.

#Kaisoo side

Dio membuka pintu. Belum lagi dia melihat dengan jelas orang yang berada di depan pintu, orang itu sudah menerobos masuk tanpa minta izin.

"Yak! Kai!" sergah Dio tapi dihiraukan oleh Kai. Kai langsung duduk di sofa. Dia memainkan hapenya.

"Soo! Aku haus! Buatkan aku susu yah. Ah, buatkan aku makanan juga! Aku lapar~" titah Kai tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada ponselnya.

Dio menatap Kai dengan tidak percaya. "Yak! Kai! Kau punya pembantu di rumahmu! Sana beri perintah di rumahmu sendiri!".

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya masakanmu!".

"Oh Joongin!" hardik Dio.

Teriakan Dio berhasil membuat Kai melepaskan perhatian pada ponselnya. Kai melihat Dio yang sudah emosi. Kai memutar bola matanya sambil cemberut.

"Kai lapaaaaarrr. Kai mau makan masakan Dio. Masakin!," rengek Kai.

Dio terheran-heran. Aneh sekali tingkah kekasihnya. Lama Dio memperhatikan, Dio dapat melihat tatapan teduh milik Kai tidak ada hari ini. Kai malah mengerutkan keningnya, tampak emosi. Dio baru teringat kalau kekasihnya ini suka manja dan emosi sendiri kalau sedang sedih. Dio merasa kasihan, tapi Dio tetap tidak akan melewati kesempatan ini untuk mengambil manfaat.

"Baiklah. Akan kumasakkan. Tapi sayurnya harus dimakan ya?" suara Dio memelan. Agar Kai tidak cemberut lagi.

Satu hal manis dari Kai. Kai tidak suka makan sayur. Dio selalu bilang dia akan memasak untuk Kai jika dia memakan sayur yang dimasakkan. Entah karena Kai takut atau memang penurut sama Dio, Kai juga selalu menjawab dia akan memakan sayurnya.

Seperti sekarang Dio sedang duduk di sebelah Kai yang memakan makanan masakan Dio dengan lahap. Dio suka memperhatikan Kai saat dia makan. Dio selalu terkikik ketika dia melihat piring yang setengahnya penuh dengan sayur. Kai dulu awalnya terkejut tapi kini dia hanya diam biasa melihat piring tersebut. Kai malah cuek dan lanjut makan tanpa protes.

"Kau nggak makan Soo?".

"Nggak. Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang,".

Keduanya jarang mengucapkan hal-hal manis. Mau ada orang atau tidak, mereka masih suka malu mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka lebih sering menggunakan bahasa biasa dan bersikap dewasa. Biasanya Kai akan berbunga-bunga ketika Dio mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hanya saja itu terjadi jika Kai sedang tidak sedih saat ini.

Kai menyelesaikan makannya. Dia meninum habis susu cokelatnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Kai, jangan seperti itu. Minum dengan pelan-pelan. Perutmu tidak akan sehat jika kau seperti itu...,".

Suara Dio berhenti. Kai yang membuatnya begitu karena Kai kini sedang bersandar di pangkuan Dio.

"Jangan tidur Kai! Kau baru siap makan!" larang Dio.

"Biar saja. Aku mau tidur. Tidur di pangkuan Dio lebih nyaman daripada di kasur dengan bantal,". Kai mulai menutup matanya.

"Nanti tidurnya setelah beberapa menit! Jangan sekarang!"

"Biar saja,".

"Nggak boleh! Ayo bangun!".

"Nggak mau!".

"Bangun!" erang Dio.

Kai membuka matanya. Melihat wajah Dio yang diatasnya. Mata Kai terlihat sayu sedih seolah berkata 'izinkan aku Dio'. Dio menangkap maksud dari tatapan Kai. Dio menghela napas, mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh tidur,".

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Kai. Kai mengangkat badannya, mengecup singkat bibir Dio. Singkat tapi begitu lembut dan dalam. Dio langsung marah.

"Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!".

Kai hanya tersenyum nakal. Dia merebahkan kembali kepalanya di pangkuan Dio. Menutup matanya mencoba tidur. Dio lagi-lagi mengalah. Dielusnya rambut Kai dengan lembut agar Kai tertidur.

Tiba-tiba Kai membuka matanya. "Hei, cium aku,".

Mata bulat Dio membelalak. "Tidak mau! Dasar pervert!".

"Cium biar aku tertidur,".

"Tidak mau!".

"Atau aku yang cium?".

"Lebih tidak mau lagi!".

Kai terkekeh pelan. Dia bangkit dan duduk bersila kaki di samping Dio. Menatap memelas pada Dio. Dio tidak tahan jika Kai sudah begitu. Dio menarik napas, berusaha bersabar sebisanya. Kalau bukan karena Dio tau Kai lagi sedih, Dio pasti sudah menjambak rambut Kai.

"Baiklah. Sekali aja! Habis itu tidur! Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku jadi menyuruhmu tidur disini?! Kau seharusnya tidur di...".

Rentetan emosi Dio berhenti karena mulutnya terbungkam. Mulutnya merasakan manisnya susu cokelat. Mata Dio melotot. Dilihatnya Kai yang sedang menutup mata, menikmati ciuman mereka. Kai melumat lembut bibir Dio. Dio mulai membalas lumatannya dan memejamkan matanya juga untuk menikmati. Lumatan Kai selalu lembut, tidak pernah memaksa.

Kai semakin bergairah. Ditariknya dagu Dio agar mulutnya terbuka. Kai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Dio. Kai menjilat seluruh bibir Dio, rongga mulutnya dan menjilat lidah Dio.

Dio yang awalnya menikmati, mulai menyadari Kai sudah berlebihan saat Kai mulai menghisap lidah Dio. Dio membuka matanya dan melihat raut kening emosi pada Kai. Dio ingin meronta, tapi badannya tertahan oleh pelukan Kai di punggungnya. Dio mendorong-dorong kedua tangan Kai, berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tapi Kai lebih kuat. Dia malah menekan tengkuk Dio, memasukkan lebih dalam lidahnya. Bibir mereka sudah menempel erat tanpa bisa Dio lepaskan. Dio memejamkan erat matanya.

Dio terus meronta. Dio ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Dio bahkan memukul dada Kai. Entah Kai merasa sakit atau tidak, dia hanya terus menjilati semua yang bisa dijilatinya di mulut Dio.

Dio seperti sudah kehabisan napas. Dio mendorong-dorong bahu Kai. Kai seperti menyadarinya karena perlahan Kai kembali hanya melumat bibir Dio. Dio tidak membalasnya. Dio membuka matanya, dilihatnya raut wajah Kai yang tampak begitu menikmati.

Mendadak mata Kai terbuka. Kai menatap tajam Dio. Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Belum lagi Dio menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa, Kai mendorong kasar Dio berbaring di sofa. Hingga kini Kai berada di atas Dio, menindihnya dan menahan bahu Dio dengan kedua tangannya.

Dio terkejut masih dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Jantung Dio berdetak kencang melihat Kai berada di atasnya. Dio kembali melihat raut wajah emosi Kai. Mata Kai terlihat nanar dan kosong. Kai seperti kehilangan akalnya.

Dio berusaha menarik lepas tangan Kai dari bahunya. Tidak berhasil. Kai malah semakin kuat mencengkeram bahunya. Kai mulai mencium bibir Dio kembali. Dio tidak mau membalasnya. Dio takut Kai akan kenikmatan dan sangat berbahaya dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

Kai yang tidak mendapat respon, mulai menjilati bibir Dio. Lidahnya bergerak perlahan ke pipi Dio, ke rahang Dio, lalu ke leher kiri Dio. Kai mengigit lembut leher Dio.

"Akh!" Dio berteriak mendesah.

Kai mencium dan menghisap bekas gigitannya. Tubuh Dio mengenjang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dio menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang gelisah. Dio masih berusaha mendorong bahu Kai agar dia menjauh dari leher Dio.

"K-K-Kai, Kai, hen.. hentikan! Henti... akh!".

Dio mengenjang lagi dengan gigitan pelan Kai di leher kanannya. Dio mendesah sambil terus mendorong bahu Kai. Dio tersentak ketika Kai mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaus Dio. Tangan Kai mulai menjelajar di badannya sekarang. Dio dengan sekuat tenaganya berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"HENTIKAN KAI!" teriak Dio sambil bangkit.

Kai bangun dan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Dio beringsut menjauhi Kai. Dio memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kai masih menatapnya dengan kosong dan nanar. Dia bukan seperti Kai. Kai seperti menjadi orang gila.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN KAI!" jerit Dio. Matanya berair.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?". Kai terlihat bingung. Yang benar saja dia terlihat bingung?!

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?!" jerit Dio lagi. Napasnya naik turun karena marah.

"Kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu Dio,".

"APA CINTAMU SEPERTI ITU?!".

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Orang yang saling mencintai tentu saja begitu. Kita pasti menginginkannya...". Kai mendadak diam. Dia menarik napas, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa... Apa kau... Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Hati Kai terasa sesak saat mengatakannya.

Dio tersentak hebat. Dio membelalakan matanya. Dio merasa jantungnya mulai menyempit karena terkejut.

"Aku.. aku... tidak! Bukan begitu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Hanya saja...,". Dio bahkan tidak tau harus bagaimana melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Hanya saja apa Dio?". Mata Kai juga mulai berair.

Dio bingung. Dio ragu-ragu pada kata-katanya bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dio memutar bola matanya dengan panik. Kai merasa seperti mendapat jawaban dari reaksi Dio. Kai menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Kai menarik napas tertahan.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak usah dilanjutkan jika kau ragu-ragu Dio. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku tadi. Maafkan aku. Aku... sebaiknya aku pulang,".

Kai berjalan pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Dio. Dio menatap punggung kekasihnya yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu.

#Kaisoo side end

Dio menangis. Air matanya jatuh ke bantal, merembes basah pada bantal. Hatinya selalu sakit mengingat kenangan pahit terakhir bersama Kai.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Kai tidak pernah menghubunginya. Dio juga tidak mau menghubungi Kai karena kenangan pahit itu tidak juga mau pergi dari pikiran Dio.

Tetapi seberapa pun kesalnya Dio pada Kai, Dio tidak memungkiri bahwa hatinya merindukan Kai. Dia merindukan segala yang ada pada diri Kai. Dio merasa rasa rindu ini sangat menyakitkan. Menyakitkan karena Dio selalu berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba saatnya dia dan Kai akan berpisah. Mengingat biasanya mereka tidak pernah bertengkar selama ini.

"... aku menantikan kita berdua berdiri seperti disana, di depan altar,".

Suara Kai terngiang di kuping Dio, terbayang dalam pikiran Dio. Dio menangis. Menangisi dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Menangisi dirinya yang baru sadar bahwa ternyata dia sangat mencintai Kai. Dio tidak mau berpisah dengan Kai.

"Joongin.. Hiks... Kai..,".

Tangisan Dio semakin keras ketika dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagi dirinya. Dia menolak lamaran tidak langsung Kai. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Kai untuk mempertahankan cintanya bagi Dio. Dio yang meragu pada perasaannya sendiri.

...

Kai sudah tidak menangis lagi. Matanya bengkak dan sembab sekarang, mukanya merah. Kai menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang kering akibat air matanya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya?" tanya Luhan.

Luhan datang ke kamar Kai dan melihat Sehun sedang menangis. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun, berusaha mendiamkannya. Luhan terbingung-bingung melihat Kai yang bahkan tidak pernah dilihat Luhan menangis. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menjawab kebingungan Luhan. Luhan pun memilih untuk terus menenangkan Sehun.

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku selalu teringat kenyataan itu. Kenyataan kalau dia ragu-ragu mencintaiku. Ketika akan menghubunginya, aku langsung berpikir sebaiknya tidak jadi saja, daripada membuat Dio semakin kebingungan,".

"Kan dia bilang dia mencintaimu,".

"Tapi Luhan hyung nggak lihat gimana ekspresinya saat itu. Betapa bingungnya wajahnya. Menggambarkan apa yang ada di hatinya,".

Luhan mengerti. Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang bersandar di pangkuannya. Luhan mengelus-elus rambut Sehun yang kini tampak tenang setelah menangis.

"Kau juga salah Kai. Cinta tidak mesti melakukan hal itu," ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Kai dan Sehun terdiam. Entah akan jadi bagaimana reaksi Luhan hyung seandainya dia tau sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun, sudah melakukan 'bukti cinta' dengan Oh Chanyeol. Yang kata Luhan hyung itu salah. Walaupun Chanyeol hyung mereka ini kadang-kadang menyebalkan, tapi Kai dan Sehun menyayanginya. Mereka tidak mau memberi tahu pada Luhan hyung kenyataan, terlebih lagi Sehun.

Kai mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan di dirinya, Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun. "Kan sudah kukatakan hyung, temanku mengejekku karena tidak pernah melakukan itu,".

"Bukan berarti kau harus melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada Dio," seru Luhan.

"Aku marah karena mereka mengejek Dio yang terlalu polos," balas Kai.

"Aishh kalian jangan sampai putus. Aku tidak mau kalian putus!" potong Chanyeol dengan frustasi. Bisa batal rencananya menikahkan Kai. Berarti batal juga rencananya menikah dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau putus dengan Dio!" Kai histeris.

"Makanya cepat berbaikan!" gertak Sehun.

"Akh! Bagaimana caranya?! Aku tidak tau!" erang Kai.

Mereka bertiga yang tertuduh oleh Kai terdiam. Chanyeol sebenarnya ragu mengatakan ini, karena ada Luhan hyung. Coba kalau mereka cuma bertiga, udah diutarakannya langsung. Akh! Persetan dengan pikiran Luhan hyung. Ini semua juga demi sepupunya Byun Baekhyun.

"Menikah mau?" tanya Chanyeol dengan langsung.

Ketiga orang lainnya terbodoh mendengar ide bodoh dari Chanyeol. Ide yang benar-benar nggak nyambung dengan masalah sekarang. Kai memandang ngeri pada hyungnya.

"Kenapa ide gila itu keluar lagi dari pikiranmu?!" jerit Kai sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau! Cuma itu yang terpikirkan!" balas Chanyeol.

Luhan bingung sebenarnya Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun atau tidak? Kenapa belum juga melamar Baekhyun? Kenapa Kai yang dibiarkannya menikah dulu? Kenapa malah Chanyeol yang memikirkan pernikahan untuk Kai?

Luhan semakin bingung. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan. Sehun menyadari kebingungan Luhan dari wajahnya. Luhan melihat Sehun yang menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Luhan tidak tau apa Sehun tau pikirannya atau tidak, tapi Luhan tau Sehun akan menjawab kebingungannya nanti. Luhan membalas anggukan Sehun.

"Kenapa harus langsung menikah?!"

"Kau tidak mau?!". Chanyeol mencoba menghasut Kai.

Kai tercekat. Bukannya dia tidak mau. Tapi jantungnya mulai deg-degan sendiri ketika mendengar kata pernikahan. Kai hanya mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya. Menikah dengan Dio? Mana mau ditolaknya!

"Kau gila hyung. Dia tidak mencintaiku," Kai tampak sedih kembali.

"Ah, iya, untuk yang satu itu kita belum tau. Bisa susah kalau seperti ini,".

Chanyeol sedih. Bayangannya berada di altar bersama Baekhyun terasa jauh sekarang. Chanyeol melirik Luhan yang masih memasang mimik wajah kebingungan. Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otak Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung! Syukur kau disini!" pekik Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Luhan kaget.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Luhan mulai takut karena kaget. Sepertinya dia harus membiasakan diri dalam keluarga Oh yang memang suka heboh sendiri.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Dio!".

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. "Mwo?!" seru Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan.

...

Dio duduk di salah satu sofa cafe yang sedang didatanginya. Dio memilih tempat di ujung, jauh dari pintu masuk, dan membelakangi pintu masuk. Dio menatap jendela yang berada di depan. Hujan salju sedang turun. Angin bersemilir lembut meniupkan salju. Membuat embun di sekitar jendela karena cafe yang menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Ingin Dio memainkan jemarinya di jendela, di tengah embun, tapi kata-kata dalam pikirannya yang ingin dia tulis, membuatnya jadi lemas.

Dio mengecek jam dari ponselnya. Sudah 10 menit dia menunggu. Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah karena orang yang ditunggunya sangat dirindukannya. Dio melihat layar ponselnya. Dio tersenyum melihat wajah Kai yang sedang meletakkan dua jari berbentuk V di depan mata dan tersenyum nakal, sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Dio mengelus pipi dalam foto itu seolah seperti sedang sungguhan mengelus pipi Kai. Dio menarik napas lagi. Hobinya sejak dia dan Kai tidak berjumpa mulai delapan hari yang lalu.

"Maaf, Tuan muda. Lama menunggu?".

Suara yang sudah tidak lama terdengar itu membuat Dio langsung menoleh. Dio menyimpan ponselnya, lalu berdiri menghamburkan diri memeluk pinggang si pemilik suara.

"Luhan hyung! Aku kangen!" Loh? Bukan Kai? #gubrak

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Dio sambil tertawa renyah. "Hahaha. Hyung juga kangen,". Sebelah tangan Luhan memeluk leher Dio.

Sehun mendehem tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak masalah jika begini cara kalian melepaskan rasa rindu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya,".

Dio melihat Sehun berdiri di belakang Luhan hyung sambil memasang wajah datar andalannya. Dio terkikik pelan.

"Sehuna, jangan begitu. Tidak apa-apa,".

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sehun duduk di sofa seberang Dio, Luhan mengikutinya. Dio duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Waah.. Uri Sehun sudah dewasa sekarang. Kalau dulu dia sudah merajuk dan menarik lepas pelukanku hyung,".

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahaha. Itu benar. Dia banyak berubah,". Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dagu lancip Sehun.

Dio selalu iri melihat pasangan di depannya ini. Keduanya sangat cocok, begitu manis dan romantis. Selalu bersama, jarang bertengkar, dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Seolah saling membuat sempurna sang pasangan.

"Mungkin karena kalian menikah?".

Sehun hanya tersenyum malu menjawab pertanyaan Dio. Dio berpikir apakah menikah membawa perubahan besar bagi seseorang?. Belum lagi Dio sempat mengira-ngira, pelayan datang dan bertanya pesanan mereka.

"Aku mau ice bubble tea," pinta Sehun.

"Jangan. Nggak boleh. Lagian juga nggak dijual disini,". (ngapain Sehun mesan kalau gitu hahaha #gubrak). Semua yang disitu tertawa singkat.

"Biar aku yang pesanin,". Luhan lalu memesan dua minuman hangat untuk mereka.

Sepertinya iya. Pernikahan membawa banyak perubahan. Lihat Sehun, biasanya dia akan merengek meminta apa yang di mau. Sekarang dia hanya terima saja apa kata Luhan. Dio semakin iri melihat keduanya.

"Kapan kalian kembali?".

"Tiga hari lalu. Kita dapat liburan natal tiga minggu," jelas Luhan hyung.

"Bagus! Hyung! Ayo kita main-main keliling Korea!" ajak Dio mulai semangat.

Tapi rasa semangatnya hanya bertahan sebentar. Dio baru teringat kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukan gagasan dia. Mungkin selamanya tidak akan bisa lagi. Karena jika mereka pergi, itu berarti ada Kai. Hubungan dirinya dan Kai sudah di ujung tanduk sekarang. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bermain-main bersama.

"Tentu kita akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama, seperti biasanya,". Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Dio, Luhan tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan Dio kalau gagasan dia adalah hal yang mungkin.

"Mungkin tidak. Mungkin tidak bisa lagi...,".

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

Pesanan datang. Lagi-lagi Dio menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dio melakukannya dengan harapan agar hatinya yang terasa sesak, bisa melapang. Nyatanya hati Dio tak kunjung membaik.

"Mungkin hubunganku dan Kai akan berakhir," Dio berujar dengan kecewanya.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatap Dio. Seandainya Dio tau bagaimana Kai kemarin menangis. Ternyata baik Kai dan Dio, mereka sama-sama takut kehilangan.

"Kenapa tidak menghubunginya?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut. Semoga ini bisa sedikit menenangkan Dio.

"Aku takut. Hyung tau apa masalah kami?".

"Tau. Kai yang bercerita,".

"Kau takut padanya karena dia hampir memperkosamu?" tanya Sehun secara terang-terangan.

Terdengar suara gelas yang diletakkan secara keras pada meja di sofa belakang mereka. Suara Sehun pasti jelas terdengar oleh orang di belakang Dio. Dio tidak mau melihat ke belakang karena malunya. Orang itu pasti terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Sehun! Suaramu! Jaga bicaramu!" tegur Luhan sedikit keras.

"Maaf. Maaf Dio hyung,".

Walau Dio malu, Dio tidak bisa marah pada maknae mereka. Sehun juga cemberut, memohon agar Dio memaafkannya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kita juga nggak kenal sama orang di belakang,". Dio terdiam lama. Dia terlihat ragu, tapi juga terlihat yakin.

"Aku bukan takut akan hal itu. Aku hanya takut dia.. dia...,".

Omongan Dio terputus. Ternyata Dio masih ragu.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap bola manik mata Dio yang selalu tampak jernih.

"Iya...," Dio menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Kenapa tidak menghubunginya?".

"Aku takut,".

Sehun ingin bertanya lagi kenapa dia takut, tapi Luhan mencegahnya. Luhan menahan tangan Sehun.

"Kau tau, Kai juga merindukanmu. Kemarin dia menangisimu,". Luhan sedang balas dendam pada Kai karena hampir melakukan kejahatan pada Dio.

Dio terpaku. Matanya yang bulat besar seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam diri Dio. Ternyata dia dan Kai juga sama-sama saling merindukan.

"Jeongmal? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia baik-baik saja?".

Andai Kai mendengar suara kecemasan dari Dio. Kai mungkin sudah memukuli dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Dio nya lebih khawatir pada Kai. Seharusnya Dio hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang lemah.

"Kami nggak begitu tau kenapa. Tapi dia tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau kau menghubunginya? Dia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya," kali ini Sehun lebih memilih memihak pada hyungnya.

Dio tampak berpikir. "Mungkin iya. Mungkin aku akan menghubunginya. Aku sangat merindukannya,".

Sebuah lengan kokoh memeluk bahu Dio dari belakang. Dio terperanjat. Dilihatnya wajah si pemeluk. Itu... itu Kai! Ternyata Kai sejak tadi ada dibelakang Dio mendengarkan semuanya!

"Soo, maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhae. Bogoshipo,".

Dio membalikkan badannya, memeluk leher Kai. Dio ingin menangis, tapi dia tau ini di cafe. Ada banyak mata yang akan menatapnya jika dia begitu. Dio mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Dio. Seandainya seluruh tubuh mereka tidak terhalangi sofa cafe, pasti Kai sudah mengangkat tubuh Dio. Membuat tubuh Dio lebih erat lagi pada dirinya.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Kai berjalan dan duduk di samping Dio. Tangannya merangkul erat leher Dio. Dio menghapus air matanya yang tergenang. Kai melirik penuh arti pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kita harus pergi,".

Luhan dan Sehun bangkit. Sebelum pergi Luhan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kai. Kai hanya senyam-senyum mendengarnya. Kedua suami itu berlalu di balik pintu. Kai menatap kekasihnya yang kini berada di rangkulannya.

"Boleh aku minta satu hal?" pinta Kai.

Dio hanya mengangguk menjawab permintaan Kai. Dio tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dio masih tidak percaya, tapi dia juga sangat lega. Kai yang dirindukannya, Kai yang dikiranya hubungan mereka akan berakhir, sekarang berada di sampingnya. Memeluknya.

"Aku ingin kau duduk di pangkuanku,".

Biasanya Dio akan marah besar jika Kai memintanya begitu. Apalagi mereka sedang berada di cafe. Kai memang tidak tahu malu. Tapi Dio saat ini terlalu buta pada tatapan orang. Terlalu tuli mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang. Dio hanya mempedulikan kekasihnya. Dio hanya menyadari kekasihnya. Dio naik ke atas pangkuan kaki kiri Kai. Ditaruhnya lengan kanannya di leher Kai. Kai memeluk pinggang Dio.

"Aaahh... aku rindu sekali". Kai membenamkan wajahnya di dada Dio. Dio mengelus surai coklat tua milik Kai.

Kai menjauhkan dirinya dari Dio. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi chubby Dio. Dio mengira Kai akan menciumnya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan selama delapan hari ini?".

Kai hanya menatap mata kekasihnya. Memastikan bahwa selama delapan hari ini kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kekurangan satu pun.

"Aku baik. Hanya saja aku jadi sering menangis,".

Kai tertawa pelan. Kai nggak mau sebenarnya, tetapi dia akui dia bahagia mendengar pengakuan dari Dio. Kekasihnya ini jarang menangis seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua akan menangis jika sudah merasa sangat sedih. Pasti Dio sangat sedih seperti dirinya hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal,". Kai memeluk Dio. Kai menghela napas lega karena tubuh Dio kini di pelukannya.

"Nado mianhae. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi,". Dio meninju pelan bahu Kai.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Sorot mata Kai terlihat penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. Kai mengelus pipi kiri Dio.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Maafkan aku yah?".

"Iya," Dio mengangguk.

Dari tadi senyum tidak tampak di wajah Dio. Senyum yang dirindukan Kai. Senyum heart lips Dio. Kemana senyum itu? Apa Dio masih marah?

"Maafkan aku Kai. Aku...,".

Dio menelan ludahnya. Lidahnya terasa pahit. Suaranya seperti tercekat di dalam tenggorokan. Dio ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia ragu. Dio lama terdiam berpikir. Tidak, dia tidak ingin keraguan lagi.

"Aku... mengenai waktu itu...,".

Kai mulai takut. Kai teringat pada keraguan Dio. Dio menunjukkannya sekarang. Apa yang akan Kai dengar darinya? Penolakan lagi? Kai benar-benar takut.

"Aku.. kita..,".

Kai rasanya ingin pergi saja mendengar kata Kita. Ini mengenai hubungan mereka. Kai tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Kai berusaha menahan gemuruh di hatinya.

"Kita berdua pacaran. Sudah dua tahun. Memang benar, aneh jika kita tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja... aku merasa belum siap Kai,".

Kai merasa hatinya bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Syukurlah bukan kata putus yang didengarnya dari kekasihnya ini. Dan apa katanya? Belum siap? Seolah Kai sudah siap saja. Kai kan hanya emosi saat itu.

"Maukah kau menungguku sampai aku siap? Aku mencintaimu Kai. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku,".

Dio memeluk erat leher Kai. Kai mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia membuat Dio sampai berkata seperti itu. Dia membuat Dio berpikir Kai akan meninggalkannya karena tidak mau melakukan hal yang diinginkan Kai.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tau aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu walau berulang kali kau menolakku,".

Dio menutupi wajahnya di bahu lebar milik Kai. Menangis. Membuat genangan basah pada jas mantel Kai. Kai mulai menangis juga.

"Huks. Aku malah.. berpikir.. kau.. hiks.. akan mengusirku dari hidupmu... huks, karena aku melakukan itu.." Kai berucap susah payah di sela isak tangisnya.

Dio menggeleng. "Nggak. Aku sadar sekarang Kai. Aku sadar saat kau nggak ada. Aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku telat menyadarinya. Aku tidak mau lagi ada kata terlambat diantara kita,".

Kai bahagia mendengarnya. Dia menahan air matanya untuk beranak air lagi. Kai menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Mengangkat Dio dari pangkuannya. Mendudukan Dio disampingnya, membenamkan wajah Dio di dadanya. Kai selalu melakukan ini ketika Dio menangis, dan dia akan selalu melakukannya sampai kapanpun.

"Uljima, uljima chagiya..,". Kai mengelus pipi lembut milik Dio.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu berhentilah menangis,".

Dio menghentikan tangisnya. Dia masih terisak. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengenang di matanya dan yang mengering di pipinya. Muka putih kecilnya memerah.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku bisa mendengar tidak ada keraguan dalam suaramu….. Aku percaya itu. Bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya secara langsung,".

"Eh?" Dio mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Luhan hyung berbisik padaku tadi. Dia bilang, 'Dio mengelus pipimu di dalam foto. Pasti Dio sangat merindukanmu'. Aku mulai merasa yakin kau mencintaiku tanpa ragu-ragu,".

Luhan sengaja bilang begitu pada Kai sebagai permintaan maaf karena balas dendam tadi. Pipi Dio merona merah karena malu. Dia ketangkap basah sedang melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Aku melakukan hal yang tidak ada gunanya,".

"Memang, tapi aku senang mengetahuinya,". Sepertinya blak-blakan milik Oh Joongin mulai keluar.

"Karena aku sudah ada disini, elus pipiku," Kai tersenyum nakal.

Dio terkekeh pelan. Dia mulai mengelus pipi tipis Kai.

"Akhirnya Peri Soo-ku tersenyum juga. Aku sudah lama merindukan senyumannya,".

Dio tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Bentuk heart lips milik Dio dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Membuat jantung Kai tersentak sejenak. Ingin Kai menciumnya, tapi dia tidak mau Dio menjadi ketakutan lagi padanya. Kai harus menahan mati-matian hasratnya.

"Ah! Soo, apa yang kau lakukan selama delapan hari ini?".

"Tidak ada. Ke perpus seperti biasa. Kau sendiri? Kau tidak selingkuh kan?". Bagaimanapun Dio berusaha melupakan, tetap saja dia selalu teringat betapa playboynya dulu kekasihnya ini.

"Andwae! Aku tidak pernah menyelingkuhimu. Aku juga tidak main-main! Aku belajar," teriak Kai dengan imut.

"Eh?! Kau belajar? Hahaha,".

Dio tanpa sadar tertawa sendiri. Tuh kan, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya menangis kencang, sekarang dia segera bisa tertawa hanya karena seorang Oh Joongin yang selalu berbicara tanpa berpikir. Kepolosan Kai dalam mengungkapkan isi hatinya sangat menggemaskan bagi Dio.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" rajuk Kai.

"Hahaha. Maaf maaf. Kai yang malas, sekarang belajar? Kok bisa?".

"Ini gara-garamu. Kau membuatku terus kepikiran dan merasa bersalah. Aku mengalihkannya dengan belajar,".

"Baguslah kalau begitu,".

"Karena ini gara-garamu, makanya kau harus bertanggung jawab,".

"Aku harus apa?". Dio memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Tanggung jawab. Aku ada ujian akhir semester dua hari lagi. Kalau nilaiku bagus, kau harus menuruti satu keinginanku!".

Dio mengerutkan keningnya. Satu keinginan Kai? Gawat.

TBC

WAAAAAA! Rencana mau bikin one shoot kok jadi gagal -_- jadi berchapter lagi -_- Huahh gimana ini?

Ayo Kai, Dio, kita bow bareng. Gara-gara Hana nengok interaksi kalian berdua tanpa sadar jadi panjang banget ini cerita. Hunhan dan Chanbaek bow juga. Aku nggak bisa biarkan kalian berempat terbengkalai. Kalian jadi malah mampir di FF milik Kaisoo di chapter berikutnya. Kenapa sih kalian bertiga menjadi couple yang sangat manis.

Sehun : Biar aja. Mereka juga numpang di FF milikku.

Ah iya, maaf Sehun.

Oke Hana tau Hana menjadi aneh cuma gara-gara OneShoot gagal -_-

Bagi para pembaca, Hana mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review kalian di FF sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca FF Hana. Pertanyaan kalian Hana jawab kan? Hehehe. Silahkan jika ingin bertanya, kritik, saran dan apa aja yang mau kalian katakan. Aku akan jawab pertanyaan kalian jika kalian bertanya. Jika kalian memberikan kritik aku akan terima dan mengintrospeksi. Jika kalian memberikan saran aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Mau cerita juga boleh. Tenang saja, sudah kubilang aku orang yang sangat sabar hehehe

Sampai jumpa di Chapter END Rencana Chanyeol Kaisoo (pokoknya harus End Hana!) dan mungkin chapter/oneshoot Chanbaek kalau aku sempat #menangisijadwalyangpenuh !

*Wish you have a happy life everyday

Karena Hana bersyukur selalu bisa tertawa setiap harinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Dio kebingungan. Harus jawab apa? Harus jawab apa?. Keinginan Kai? Apa itu? Apa dia mau melakukan hal yang hampir terjadi di apartemen Dio? Bagaimana iniiii?

Tapi bukankah Kai sudah berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi?. Dio percaya pada kata-kata Kai. Kai kan selalu berkata jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sebaiknya Dio menerima permintaan Kai.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau,".

"Bukan hal itu kok. Tenang saja. Aku kan sudah berjanji tidak melakukannya,". Kai menyadari kegelisahan dari suara Dio.

Dio memperlihatkan wajah senangnya pada Kai. "Jinjja?".

Kai mengangguk pasti. Dio tampak tersenyum lega. Astaga segitu takutnya. Kai benar-benar harus menahan lama untuk tidak menyentuh kekasihnya ini dulu.

"Kita ke rumahku yuk. Aku rindu pada masakanmu. Ani, kami semua sih sebenarnya. Hehehe,".

Dio tertawa mendengarnya. Kami itu maksudnya Dia, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung, dan Sehun. Dio juga sangat merindukan semuanya. Dio rindu suasana heboh di rumah megah milik Kai. Dio rindu pada tingkah aneh Oh bersaudara. Orang tua Dio tinggal di luar kota. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Kai, dia sudah menganggap semuanya seperti keluarganya sendiri. Dio sangat senang jika semuanya sudah berkumpul di rumah Oh bersaudara. Semua orang merasa senang dan tertawa bahagia. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan hangat seperti berada di rumah sendiri.

Kai bangkit dan bergeser keluar. Ketika dia hendak berjalan, Dio menahan tangan Kai, menyuruhnya berhenti. Dio menarik Kai mendekati jendela.

"Dari tadi aku mau melakukan ini,".

Dio memainkan jemarinya pada jendela berembun. Dio hobi menggambar. Gambarnya selalu bagus dan menarik. Kai selalu suka melihat Dio ketika tengah menggambar. Kai juga suka hasil gambar animasi Dio. Tapi tidak mungkin Dio benar-benar berniat menggambar animasi di jendela ini. Gambarnya akan segera terhapus.

Kai mendekat dan memicingkan matanya. Kai meletakkan kepalanya di samping kepala Dio. Kai langsung tersenyum pada hasil coretan jemari Dio. Dio melihatnya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Kai menggenggam tangan Dio dan mengajaknya keluar.

Sedangkan jendela berembun mengeluarkan air yang langsung mendingin kembali. Seseorang melepaskan partikel-partikel pengembunan di seluruh kaca. Membuat celah di tengahnya. Yang bertuliskan 'I' lalu dibawahnya bergambar hati, dan dibawahnya lagi bertuliskan 'Kai'. I Love Kai.

...

Sepatu boots milik Sehun dan Luhan meninggalkan jejak di putihnya salju. Keduanya memakai jas mantel yang panjangnya hingga ke lutut guna menutupi rasa dingin di kulit. Topi kain membungkus kepala dan kuping mereka. Keduanya tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdua suka melakukan satu hal jika berada di tengah salju. Keduanya suka melompat-lompat kecil sambil berjalan. Saling memegang tangan masing-masing agar lompatan lebih seirama. Keduanya selalu tertawa bahagia menyadari betapa isengnya mereka berdua.

"Semoga mereka segera berbaikan," harap Luhan.

"Mereka tidak akan putus. Kai hyung tidak akan membiarkan itu sampai terjadi,".

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kai tanpa Dio,".

"Bayangkan saja Kai yang dulu playboy saat kau pertama kali mengenalnya,".

Luhan tergidik membayangkannya.

"Mereka harus segera berbaikan. Seperti kata Chanyeol hyung, kita harus segera membuat Dio menyadari kalau dia mencintai Kai. Dio harus menyadari kalau dia nggak bisa jika Kai nggak ada disampingnya,".

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa harus terburu-buru. Kasihan Dio,".

"Ini satu-satunya cara. Kau juga ingin Baekhyun hyung segera menikah kan?".

"Iya. Tapi mereka bisa menikah lebih dulu,".

"Tidak bisa. Kalau Chanyeol hyung menikah lebih dulu, tidak ada yang akan menjaga Kai,".

"Eh?" Luhan bingung dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Kau tidak tau? Kalau Chanyeol hyung menikah, dia akan segera memiliki sepenuhnya perusahaan Oh,".

"Bukannya memang sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol?".

"Belum. Selama ini Chanyeol hyung hanya mengurusnya. Jika dia menikah, semua saham, tanah, harta, perusahaan akan dimiliki oleh namanya. Chanyeol hyung juga sudah sarjana dan dia pantas akan hak itu. Dia akan lebih sibuk daripada sekarang,".

Luhan mengangguk. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Baekhyun memiliki sifat bijaksana. Baekhyun akan menjadi pendamping yang pas buat Chanyeol yang sangat besar tanggung jawabnya ke depan nanti.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu kalau perusahaan di Amerika, yang kau kelola, setengah saham perusahaan disana atas namamu,".

"APA?!" pekik Luhan dengan sangat terkejut.

"Kau sungguh tidak tau? Chanyeol hyung mengatakannya padaku kemarin,".

Luhan terbengong. Dia tidak tau! Dalam hati Luhan sedikit merutuki Chanyeol. Kai suka berkata sembarangan, Chanyeol suka melakukan suatu hal semaunya tanpa berpikir resiko, dan Sehun suka semua hal yang diinginkannya dituruti. Memang tiga bersaudara Oh memiliki sifat sesuka hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya?!" seru Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia memang selalu melakukan hal sesukanya,".

Luhan percaya karena Sehun menjawab dengan wajah datarnya. Menandakan Sehun tidak berbohong. Luhan juga tidak akan lupa suaminya ini pandai berakting. Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Aargh! Bagaimana ini? Tanggung jawabku semakin besar,".

Sehun melihat Luhan yang mengerang. Dalam hati Sehun dia bersumpah akan belajar sekerasnya. Dia akan menggantikan posisi Luhan. Sehun tidak mau Luhan terus merasa seolah tertahan dalam keadaan begini.

"Maaf. Bersabarlah,".

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang memasang mimik wajah seolah dia yang bersalah. Luhan bingung kenapa Sehun begitu.

"Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja aku keberatan. Itu milik kalian, harusnya mengatasnama kalian,"

"Tapi kau juga keluarga Oh sekarang,".

"Meskipun begitu aku tidak mau,".

Sehun tentu tau Luhan mencintai kebebasan dirinya. Luhan sudah lama ditinggal orang tuanya dan dia sangat mandiri. Tapi ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hati Sehun. Hanya itukah? Hanya itu yang diinginkan Luhan? Kebebasan? Bagaimana dirinya?

"Itu berarti aku akan lebih sering di kantor. Aku sebal sekali. Dan semakin sebal membayangkannya. Aku rindu padamu. Aku rindu kita bersama-sama,".

Sehun berhenti berjalan. Dia terdiam terpaku. Luhan menoleh. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan tatapan kosong. Mata Sehun tampak sayu. Luhan menjadi panik karenanya.

"Sehun? Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?".

"Ada,".

"Apa itu?" Luhan mengecek seluruh tubuh Sehun.

"Hatiku,".

"EH?!".

Sehun terjatuh dalam posisi jongkok. Air matanya mulai menggenang di matanya yang kecil. Ditahannya agar air mata itu tidak mengalir. Sehun memang dewasa sekarang, tapi air matanya masih saja gampang mengalir. Melihat Sehun yang tampaknya ingin menangis, Luhan berjongkok di depannya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa,". Sehun tersenyum menyakinkan Luhan.

"Sehun, aku suamimu sekarang. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Sama seperti dulu jika kau menyampaikan kekesalanmu padaku,".

Sehun melihat Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Awalnya aku kira kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu. Kau sangat rajin dan menjadi sibuk. Aku merasa kita sangat jauh,".

Luhan sebenarnya juga sedih karena dirinya yang memang sangat sibuk. Luhan juga merasa sangat jauh dari Sehun padahal mereka satu rumah.

"Tadi saat kau bilang tanggung jawabmu bertambah, aku berpikir apa kau tertekan dengan pekerjaan ini. Apakah kau memang sangat mencintai kebebasanmu. Aku sempat menduga... bagaimana denganku. Apa keberadaanku tidak penting,".

O-oh! Luhan sekarang sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sehun, kenapa berpikir begitu?!" seru Luhan.

"Maaf,".

"Kau.. aishh,".

Luhan benar-benar heran mengetahui pemikiran Sehun. Sehun dari dulu selalu saja memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya mengira tidak ada yang sayang sama dirinya. Luhan mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kalau aku sangat mencintai kebebasanku, kenapa dulu aku setuju menikah denganmu?".

"Aku melupakan kebebasanmu saat itu. Aku hanya memikirkan keinginanku untuk bersama denganmu,".

"Kalau begitu kau harus sering-sering berpikir begitu. Bahkan kalau bisa selalu,".

Sehun menegakkan mukanya menghadap wajah Luhan.

"Jinjja?".

"Ne. Aaaahh kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang kau merindukanku juga? Kau bersikap biasa saja. Aku sempat berpikir kau lebih suka melihatku yang berada diluar rumah,". Luhan memeluk Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus suka berada sendirian di rumah?".

"Bukannya kau memang suka menyendiri? Kemarin waktu Chanyeol menawarkan rumah besar, kau tidak mau karena takut sendirian di rumah sebesar itu,".

"Itu dulu. Tapi saat ada dirimu, aku tidak suka lagi sendirian,".

"Aku juga. Aku tidak suka lagi pada kebebasanku. Aku lebih suka terikat bersamamu,".

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dikecupnya bibir tipis Sehun. Ketika Luhan mau melepaskannya, Sehun menahan pipinya dan mencium Luhan. Luhan mengenggam lengan bawah Sehun. Kedua bibir mereka yang tadi terasa dingin, mulai menghangat. Hujan salju bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan kehangatan yang diciptakan keduanya. Mereka berdua saling menikmati ciuman mereka yang saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Setelah agak lama, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Dia mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah. Mereka berdua berdiri dan saling mengibas-ngibaskan salju yang jatuh di mantel mereka satu sama lain. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Aku harus menyetujui saran Chanyeol hyung,".

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu.

"Memajukan jam pulang kerjamu menjadi jam tujuh malam,".

"Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu?". Mata Luhan yang bulat seperti rusa memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Bisa,". Sehun senang melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Minta kepadanya Sehun!".

"Tentu!"

Sehun senang pada Luhan yang tampak kegirangan. Sehun selalu merasa bahagia jika dia bisa membuat Luhan senang. Luhan seperti anak kecil ketika dia merasa gembira. Sehun juga senang mengetahui Luhan yang juga ingin lama-lama bersamanya. Tidak terbatas seperti sebelum-belumnya.

"Karena itu bantu Chanyeol hyung dalam menjalankan rencananya. Kasihan Chanyeol hyung. Dia ingin sekali segera menikah dengan Baekhyun hyung,".

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat sebagai jawaban. Luhan sebenarnya tidak setuju karena terkesan seperti memaksakan Dio. Termasuk yang tadi, berjumpa di cafe, memancing Dio agar mereka berbaikan. Menurut Luhan, ide Chanyeol berbahaya semua. Tapi selama itu untuk kebaikan semuanya, Luhan berpikir tidak ada salahnya Luhan menyetujuinya. Luhan sudah maklum pada keisengan milik Oh bersaudara. Dia juga sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh sekarang. Sesuai prinsip ketiga Oh bersaudara yang baru saja Luhan simpulkan, 'Tidak ada yang salah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, selama itu demi keluarga'.

...

Chanyeol sedang duduk menyandar pada kursi. Dia berada di dalam kantornya. Chanyeol berputar-putar di kursi putarnya. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Chanyeol memutar kursinya menghadap kearah pintu. Dia tersenyum melihat seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Channie~" manja Baekhyun.

"Hei Baby, kemarilah,".

Chanyeol menepuk pahanya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di atasnya. Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Hari ini kita jadi main-main ke rumahmu?".

"Tentu. Tapi setelah aku mendapatkan kepastian dari Kai,".

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kai dan Dio?".

Chanyeol tidak bercerita pada Baekhyun mengenai hubungan Kai dan Dio yang berada di ujung tanduk. Baekhyun akan sangat khawatir, dan akan menjadi berlebihan mengingat mereka mungkin batal menikah. Chanyeol biasanya akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengganggu Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak menggunakannya. Bahkan dia tidak bersemangat melakukannya. Ini bukan saatnya dan bukan hal untuk bermain-main.

"Tidak, mereka baik,". Semoga, batin Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah. Kapan kau akan menikahkan mereka?".

"Belum tau. Aku masih memikirkannya,".

Chanyeol lebih memikirkan Dio. Bagaimana caranya membuat Dio yang kata Kai meragu, jadi setuju menikah dengan Kai?. Ini persoalan besar. Membutuhkan rencana yang benar-benar jitu.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menerawang tatapannya. Sejak tadi Chanyeol bertingkah aneh. Baekhyun yakin ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Apa mengenai pernikahan Kai? Bukankah biasanya Chanyeol selalu percaya diri pada ide-idenya yang cemerlang?

"Chanyeol? Apa ada sesuatu yang menghambat rencanamu untuk menikahkan Kai?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dia bersyukur dia dari dulu pandai menyembunyikan reaksi di hadapan kekasihnya. Hanya di hadapan Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol terbiasa mengganggunya. Seandainya tidak, Baekhyun mungkin sudah melompat dari pangkuannya sekarang dan mungkin juga mulai emosi. Chanyeol tidak mau melihat Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyuman palsu. "Tidak. Kenapa kau mengira begitu?".

"Kau bertingkah aneh. Kau hanya diam dan melamun hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Aku cemas. Atau ada hal lain yang kau pikirkan?".

Mendengar Baekhyun berkata cemas saja Chanyeol tidak suka. Chanyeol tidak suka Baekhyun merasa cemas. Dia cuma suka Baekhyunnya ceria, tertawa dan iseng seperti biasanya. Chanyeol terus tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun seolah tidak ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk,". Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran manis muncul dalam kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tidur nyenyak tadi malam?".

Chanyeol memulai aksinya "Iya, tidak ada yang perlu kuhangatkan,".

"Eh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Coba kau ada di sampingku setiap malam. Pasti aku selalu tidur nyenyak. Karena kulit tubuhmu yang dingin bisa mendinginkan tubuhku yang selalu merasa panas. Bagiku kau pendingin alami yang menyejukkan,".

Muka Baekhyun merona merah karena kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Keisengan manis Chanyeol berhasil! Emang cerdas banget dia!

"Gombal!".

"Berhentilah mengataiku gombal. Sudah kubilang aku memang gombal, tapi aku juga serius pada ucapanku,".

"Baiklah,".

Meskipun awalnya cuma mau iseng, tapi Chanyeol serius saat mengatakannya. Chanyeol memang suka menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun yang gampang kedinginan. Chanyeol merasa seperti ada pendingin yang menempel pada kulitnya ketika dia memeluk dada polos milik Baekhyun. Yah tidak apa-apalah dikatakan gombal oleh Baekhyun. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak lagi curiga, tidak lagi memancing Chanyeol. Kalau tidak, mungkin Chanyeol akan kelepasan bicara.

"Makanya cepat nikahkan mereka,".

"Baiklah. Kau sangat tidak sabaran,".

"Memang tidak bisa,".

"Hahaha. Aku senang dengan sifatmu yang satu ini,".

Chanyeol memeluk erat punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar cemas akan masa depan mereka. Chanyeol sedih setiap kali memikirkannya dan dia tidak mau Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka masih lama lagi akan menikah?

Ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja kerjanya berbunyi. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

'Hyung, ayo kita semua ke rumah. Dio akan memasak untuk kita. Hehehe~'

Beban yang dari tadi berada di pundak Chanyeol terasa lepas. Chanyeol sangat lega. Mereka sudah berbaikan. Kai pasti sudah bahagia kembali. Kini tinggal membuat Dio yakin akan cintanya. Untuk yang satu ini Chanyeol punya rencana tersendiri.

"Ayo kita ke rumah. Dio akan masak untuk kita. Dan ah, kenakan juga mantelku di luar mantelmu. Diluar sangat dingin".

...

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Tatapan mereka mengandung banyak arti. Tatapan Chanyeol seperti berkata 'Baiklah, ayo kita jalankan rencana kita,'. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

Rencana pertama dimulai dari Luhan dan Sehun. Keduanya harus menunjukkan kemesraan mereka sebagai pasangan suami-suami di depan Dio. Jadi Dio bisa iri dan berdoalah Dio berharap dia akan seperti itu dengan Kai. Pasangan Hunhan pun mulai mendekati Dio yang tengah memasak. Keduanya tau mereka hanya perlu bersikap biasa saja. Sementara Hunhan tengah menjalankan rencana, Chanyeol mendekati Kai. Berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengar, "Kai, apa yang terjadi di cafe?".

"Rahasia,".

"Yak!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala dongsaengnya.

"Sakit! Memang rahasia! Aku tidak mau menceritakan yang sejujurnya padamu! Termasuk apa yang kami bicarakan!". Kai menatap sengit hyungnya.

"Aku tidak perlu detailnya dengan jelas! Aku hanya perlu intinya!".

"Apa yang harus kuberitahu padamu?". Kai saat ini tidak bisa mengartikan kata-kata hyungnya.

"Apa dia mencintaimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia sudah gelisah sendiri menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Ya,".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?". Chanyeol membutuhkan kepastian.

"Ada beberapa hal yang dilakukannya buatku. Aku yakin dia bersungguh-sungguh,".

"Apa itu? Ciuman?".

"Tidak," jawab Kai dengan enteng.

"Tidak?" Chanyeol heran. "Tunggu, apa kalian berciuman setelah berbaikan?".

"Tidak," lagi-lagi dijawab dengan gampangnya.

"Kenapa tidak?". Chanyeol mulai mencurigai sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Dia bisa ketakutan lagi padaku,".

Lama Chanyeol diam berpikir. Membuat Kai penasaran apa yang ada di dalam pikiran hyungnya.

"Dio.. Apa dia...".

Chanyeol berhenti berujar. Chanyeol tampak khawatir pada lanjutan kata-katanya. Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan tatapan iba. Kai akan kecewa berat jika mendengar apa yang akan diungkapkan oleh Chanyeol.

'Apa dia pernah menciummu duluan? Ani, apakah dia pernah berniat menciummu lebih dulu?'

Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di dalam hati Chanyeol. Kai pasti akan sangat sedih jika menyadari hal itu. Sama seperti Dio, Chanyeol tau kalau adiknya itu egois, emosi dan manja jika sedih. Kai mungkin saja melakukan kejahatan ke Dio lagi. Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi. Mereka baru saja berbaikan, jangan sampai bertengkar lagi. Tidak ada cara yang akan terpikirkan oleh author lagi untuk mereka berbaikan #gubrak

"Dio.. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu hingga ingin menikahimu?".

Kata-kata itu begitu saja terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Lebih baik daripada pemikiran dalam hatinya tadi. Kai tampak melemas mendengarnya. Lebih baik daripada Kai sedih mendengar pemikiran dalam hati Chanyeol.

"Itu aku tidak tau,".

"Karena itu berusahalah! Cari tau! Kalau tidak langsung saja berusaha buat dia semakin mencintaimu!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik hyung!". Kai memberi hormat pada hyungnya lalu bergegas ke dapur.

...

Luhan dan Sehun mendekati Dio yang sedang memasak sup.

"Dio-ah, terima kasih ya mau memasakan kami sup. Kami jarang sekali makan sup di Amerika. Karena tidak ada yang pandai memasak diantara kami," ujar Luhan membuat Dio membalikkan kepalanya.

"Saat-saat seperti itu kami akan rindu Korea. Rindu suasana rumah. Rindu pada masakan lezatmu," sambung Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun berkata benar, tidak berbohong, tidak berakting.

"Jadi apa yang kalian makan setiap hari?" tanya Dio bingung.

"Kami hanya makan telur, roti, susu dan sebagainya di pagi hari. Makan siang kami di luar. Kadang bersama kalau sempat. Makan malam kami sendiri-sendiri,".

"Astaga. Pola makan kalian berantakan sekali,". Dio tampak cemas. "Kenapa makan malam kalian sendiri-sendiri?".

"Luhan sibuk bekerja. Dia selalu pulang di atas jam sembilan,".

"Jeongmal?".

"Benar. Walaupun sudah menikah begini, kami tetap kesulitan untuk berduaan,".

Dio melihat kembali pada masakannya. Dio berpikir sambil memperhatikan kuah sup. Dio mengira kalau sudah menikah itu berarti sudah habislah masalah perkara merindukan pasangan. Dio tidak pernah berpikir yang satu atau keduanya sibuk. Ternyata pernikahan itubukanlah tahap akhir dari sebuah hubungan. Masih ada lagi tahap lainnya. Dio mulai berpikir pernikahan itu hal yang sangat merepotkan.

"Untungnya, hari minggu kami bisa bersama-sama,". Wajah Luhan dan Sehun tampak senang.

"Kita akan mulai membicarakan kalian, membicarakan Korea ketika kami duduk di meja makan,".

"Apa yang kalian makan?" tanya Dio sambil tetap memperhatikan masakannya.

"Makanan favoritku. Ramyun buatan Luhan,".

Luhan tertawa malu mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum malu sambil menatap kedua mata Luhan. Dio melihat tingkah keduanya dan terkagum pada kedua pasangan itu. Aaahh pasangan ini manis sekali. Dio iri setengah hidup.

"Itu adalah saat-saat favorit kita, ya kan Luhan?".

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Setelah enam hari tidak berjumpa. Pada hari minggunya kami duduk di meja makan bersama. Saling melepaskan rindu seharian,".

Luhan berkata sambil merasa lega bahwa hal itu, kenyataan mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di hari minggu, akan segera berubah. Setelah mereka kembali ke Amerika nanti, mereka akan lebih punya banyak waktu untuk berduaan.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Dio yang selalu penasaran dengan keromantisan mereka.

"Banyak. Jalan-jalan, menonton, hal yang biasa pada umumnya,".

"Tapi menjadi lebih berharga karena kami sulit bersama selama enam hari,".

Keduanya saling berbicara sambil menatap kedua mata pasangan masing-masing. Sama-sama tersenyum lembut. Meskipun memang cuma hal kecil yang dilakukan keduanya, tapi Dio setuju hal sekecil apapun akan jadi romantis jika mereka berdua pelakonnya. Dio mulai berdebar-debar melihat kedua pasangan itu. Dio memang gampang terpengaruh pada hal-hal romantis.

"Kalian sangat romantis. Dari dulu begitu. Dan semakin bertambah sejak kalian menikah,".

"Begitukah? Mungkin iya. Tapi sekarang ada perbedaannya,".

Dio menatap bingung pada perkataan Luhan. "Apa itu?".

Kai tiba di dapur, berjalan mendekati Dio. Kai mengacak rambut Dio sambil tersenyum nakal. Kai berdiri di samping Dio.

"Banyak. Dulu kalau kami rindu, belum tentu kami berjumpa,".

"Sekarang karena sudah satu rumah, kami jadi lebih gampang melepaskan rindu. Walaupun tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua, bagiku yang paling penting bisa melihat Luhan setiap hari,".

"Bagiku itu juga penting Sehun. Lalu apapun yang kami lakukan, kami melakukannya berdua,".

"Itu penting juga. Setiap pagi kami sama-sama membersihkan rumah. Mengancingkan kemeja kita satu sama lain saat bersiap-siap pergi….. Ups! Hahaha,".

Mereka semua tertawa. Luhan malu karena Sehun keceplosan bicara. Memang sifat kepolosan masih ada pada diri Sehun. Tapi tidak apa-apalah. Asal Sehun tidak memberitahukan saja apa yang terjadi setelah mereka sama-sama saling mengancingkan kemeja.

"Saling mencari kesempatan untuk berjumpa di saat siang hari untuk makan bersama,".

"Menunggu Luhan pulang pada malam hari menjadi sebuah penantian yang sangat menyenangkan buatku,".

Sehun senang karena penantiannya akan berakhir ketika mereka kembali ke Amerika nanti. Yang dia perlu lakukan nanti hanyalah tersenyum menyambut kepulangan Luhan setiap malam. Dio dan Kai saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Kai menerka-nerka pikiran Dio dari raut wajah Dio. Apa Dio merasa terpana mengetahui kehidupan pernikahan pasangan Hunhan?. Tiba-tiba Dio terlihat seperti gugup saat memandang Kai. Dio mengalihkan bola matanya. Kai tidak tau kenapa Dio begitu. Apa benar karena gugup, atau karena masih ada rasa takut melihat Kai?

"Kalian tau apa hal yang bisa membuat kami tertawa? Yaitu ketika kami masak bersama,". Luhan dan Sehun mulai tertawa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai. Karena Dio hanya menatap masakannya.

"Bukan hal besar. Hanya saja rasanya menyenangkan ketika melakukannya bersama. Kami berdua heboh di dapur. Hasil masakannya tidak selezat masakan Dio sih, tapi kami berdua menikmatinya,".

"Kami sangat senang ketika makan hasil masakan kami berdua. Tapi... mungkin akan jadi berbeda kali yah kalau salah satu dari kami pandai memasak,".

"Tidak ada yang berbeda Sehun. Seandainya salah satu dari kita begitu, malah lebih bagus. Setidaknya hasil masakan lebih terjamin sehat daripada hasil masakan kita hahaha,"

"Kalau begitu Dio hyung dong yang nanti bisa begitu. Dengan Kai hyung. Waaahh, aku jadi penasaran ingin tau bagaimana,".

Dio membayangkannya. Membayangkan bagaimana seandainya dia dengan Kai menikah. Dio akan lebih senang jika dia memasak untuk seseorang yang disayanginya. Memasak setiap hari untuk Kai pasti akan terasa menyenangkan. Lalu Kai dan dia setiap hari duduk di meja makan bersama. Dio bisa lebih sering melihat Kai yang makan dengan lahap, yang selalu menjadi tontonan favorit Dio. Dio mulai malu sendiri.

Kai salut pada pasangan Hunhan. Mereka berdua menjalankan rencana dengan baik. Kai semakin salut lagi ketika dia mulai melihat Dio tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan mereka. Sepertinya Dio mulai terpengaruh oleh mereka. Kai diam-diam mengacungkan jempolnya pada Luhan dan Sehun. Membuat keduanya ingin tertawa lucu.

...

Keenam orang yang sedang berada di rumah ketiga Oh bersaudara duduk di meja makan. Semuanya senang melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Asap menguap dari kuah sup sayur. Semangkuk besar daging dimasak menggunakan bumbu berwarna merah terang, yang pastinya sangat pedas hanya dilihat dari warnanya. Sangat cocok untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh.

"Waahh ini hebat! Ayo makan!".

Chanyeol dan lainnya mulai mengambil makanan. Chanyeol dan Kai berebutan mengambil daging paling besar. Mereka beradu sumpit sambil bertatapan sengit. Sehun yang berada di tengah mereka dengan cepat mengambil daging yang mereka rebut dan langsung mengigit setengahnya. Chanyeol dan Kai mendeath glare kepada maknae mereka. Sehun mengacuhkan mereka dan terus mengunyah sambil tersenyum nakal. Ketiga orang lainnya yang duduk di seberang meja tertawa melihat cara Sehun melerai perebutan.

Luhan mengambil daging, membungkusnya dengan sayur agar Sehun mau memakannya. Sehun sama seperti Kai, tidak suka makan sayuran. Sementara Sehun mengambil daging dan menaruhnya di piring Luhan.

Kai lebih suka ayam daripada daging. Dia hanya makan sedikit daging, sisanya lebih banyak sayuran. Membuat yang lainnya tertawa karena Kai tidak suka makan sayur, tapi sayur buatan Dio Kai menyukainya. Kai tetap terus-menerus mengambil daging sebelum didahului oleh Chanyeol. Bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk Dio. Karena tubuh Dio kecil dan lemah. Dia membutuhkan banyak protein.

Baekhyun sedang mengunyah dagingnya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang sangat suka daging merebut sisa dagingnya dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Baekhyun mengambil lagi daging dan melakukan hal yang sama. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol yang berada di bawah meja. Membuat Chanyeol berteriak ketika dia sedang mengunyah.

Setelah menyantap makanan, mereka semua meminum soju. Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak boleh meninum banyak. Baekhyun gampang mabuk. Sehun tidak boleh karena dia masih terbilang muda. Sedangkan Dio tidak bisa karena tubuhnya lemah dan kadang gampang sakit, jadi Dio tidak ikutan dan memilih mencuci piring.

Demi menjalankan rencana, Chanyeol menyuruh ketiga orang lainnya menahan Baekhyun agar tidak mengikutinya. Ketiganya tidak tau apa rencana Chanyeol tetapi mereka menyetujuinya. Mereka pun mulai mengajak Baekhyun main game, sedangkan Chanyeol mendatangi Dio yang berada di dapur.

"Dio, perlu kubantu?".

Dio berbalik dan melihat sosok Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu. Ini gampang kok. Dimana Kai?".

"Bermain game dengan yang lainnya,".

"Oh...," Dio lanjut mencuci piring.

Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak. Bersiap untuk menjalani rencananya. Biasa, mulai menghasut dengan permainan kata-kata.

" Dio, kau sangat baik kepada kami semua. Menyiapkan makanan bahkan mencuci piring. Seharusnya kau tinggalkan saja, pembantu kami akan melakukannya,".

"Tanggung hyung. Biarkan saja aku mencuci piring-piring kita tadi,".

"Kau sudah kami anggap seperti saudara kami sendiri. Ahh.. aku sangat berharap itu segera terjadi,".

Dio menoleh kembali. Dio menatap bingung pada Chanyeol. "Maksud hyung?".

"Aku berharap kau bisa segera menikah dengan Kai,". Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Ada makna tersembunyi di balik kata-katanya.

Dio terpaku. Dio membelalakan matanya. Kenapa jadi bahas tentang menikah lagi? Tadi Luhan dan Sehun, sekarang bahkan anak tertua keluarga Oh membahasnya. Dio tidak ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan.

"Kenapa hyung berharap begitu. Seharusnya hyung menikah lebih dulu," tanya Dio.

"Tentu saja hyung menginginkan hal tersebut. Tapi hyung memikirkan Kai,".

"Kenapa?".

"Karena kalau hyung menikah duluan, tidak ada yang akan menjaga Kai,".

Kata-kata Chanyeol kali ini benar adanya. Selain karena dia akan merasa sangat lega dan bangga bisa menikahkan adik-adiknya, dia lebih bersyukur karena akhirnya adik-adiknya bisa mendapatkan pendamping yang tepat bagi mereka. Jadi Chanyeol bisa melepaskan mereka dan meneruskan perusahaan tanpa harus lagi mengkhawatirkan keduanya. Chanyeol juga menyayangi kekasih mereka masing-masing yang manis dan baik hati. Chanyeol melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan mereka semua.

"Maksud hyung?,". Dio sangat kebingungan dan terkejut dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang menjaga Kai? Apa maksudnya?.

"Peraturan di perusahaan kami, pemilik sah harus sudah sarjana dan menikah. Sehingga bisa lebih bertanggung jawab. Kalau hyung menikah dengan Baekhyun, hyung akan sibuk di perusahaan. Kai akan sendirian mengurus dirinya sendiri, mungkin di rumah ini,".

Dio tergoncang hebat. Kai.. sendirian? Kai tidak suka sendirian. Itu sebabnya Kai memiliki banyak kawan. Jika Kai sendirian.. Dio tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan tejadi pada Kai. Dio seketika langsung merasa cemas pada hal yang belum terjadi.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan pada Dio. Rencananya menghasut Dio dengan peraturan di perusahaan berhasil. Tapi tetap Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa Dio untuk menikah dengan Kai. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol menyayangi Dio dan dia tidak ingin Dio menikah dengan Kai karena merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol. Dio harus menikah dengan Kai karena dia yang menginginkannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan Kai yah? Dia kan sudah dewasa. Dia bisa mengurus hidupnya sendiri,". Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak tahu perubahan reaksi Dio tadi.

Dio hanya mengangguk lemah. Dio melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda. Dio memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa menikah tanpa dia harus merasa khawatir. Tapi Kai? Dio sangat mencemaskannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan tetap membantumu mencuci piring,".

Chanyeol sengaja membantu Dio. Chanyeol memang berniat menghasut Dio, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Dio terus-menerus merasa cemas. Chanyeol akan membantu Dio mengalihkan pikirannya. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena sengaja membuat Dio merasa khawatir. Chanyeol juga bersumpah, seandainya Dio tidak juga menikah dengan Kai, dirinya sendiri tidak akan menikah sampai Kai menikah lebih dahulu.

…..

Kai sudah melewati masa ujian akhirnya. Kai dan Dio banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan Hunhan dan Chanbaek. Seperti janji Luhan, mereka menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di Korea sesuai dengan gagasan Dio. Dio bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu berenam. Entah kenapa Luhan hyung dan yang lainnya begitu menuruti semua kemauan Dio. Bahkan Dio melihat Kai sangat bahagia. Mungkin karena Kai baru saja selesai ujian.

Sebenarnya Dio terus-menerus memikirkan Kai. Semenjak kejadian mengerikan di apartemen Dio, Dio memikirkan Kai karena hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas bagaimana akhirnya. Setelah berbaikan, Dio menjadi terbiasa memikirkan Kai. Seperti saat itu ketika dia sedang mencuci piring dan Chanyeol datang. Bukannya bertanya dimana yang lainnya, dia malah hanya menanyakan Kai.

Ketika Kai mengantarkan Dio pulang ke apartemennya, Dio tidak henti-hentinya menatap Kai saat mereka berduaan di dalam mobil. Dio senang melihat Kai yang berada di sampingnya sekarang. Tidak ada bayangan merea berdua dalam bayangan Dio saat mereka bertengkar. Kai menoleh padanya bertanya. Dio hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bahkan ketika Dio berada di apartemennya, bayangan Kai tetap tidak mau pergi. Dio benar-benar heran pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa dirinya jadi semakin sering memikirkan Kai setelah mereka berbaikan. Biasanya jika mereka sudah berbaikan setelah bertengkar, Dio akan mulai tenang. Tapi untuk kali ini bukan hanya ketenangan yang Dio rasakan, tapi juga kelegaan yang amat sangat.

Dio juga menjadi semakin sering merindukan Kai. Bahkan ketika mereka baru saja bertemu. Saat Kai sibuk dengan ujiannya, Dio merasa sangat kesepian. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah begini. Sepertinya kerinduannya pada Kai menjadi-jadi karena selalu teringat hubungan mereka yang nyaris berakhir kemarin. Dio juga merindukan ciuman Kai. Kai tidak pernah lagi menciumnya. Dio akui dia bersyukur Kai tidak melakukannya dan Dio sedikit masih takut pada Kai. Hanya saja Dio memang merindukan ciuman lembut dari Kai. Dio terlalu ragu untuk meminta pada Kai agar menciumnya.

Dio juga terus-menerus memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol hyung. Bayangan Kai sendirian di rumah megah mereka menghantui pikiran Dio. Dio tidak mau Kai merasa kesepian. Dio mau Kai tetap seperti biasa, nakal, berbicara sesukanya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua saudaranya, dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Dio tau Chanyeol hyung sudah siap untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun hyung. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Dio juga tau sejak Sehun menikah dan pergi ke Amerika, Kai mulai sering merasa kesepian. Dio berusaha sebisanya agar Kai tidak terus merasa begitu. Termasuk menjadi lebih sering menemani Kai. Seperti sekarang, mereka sedang berada di pernikahan teman Kai.

Setelah mengetahui hal sebenarnya saat di pernikahan Sehun, Dio menyadari bahwa Kai memang lebih suka menatap dirinya daripada pasangan yang berada di depan altar. Kata Kai dia sangat menantikan hal itu. Dio agak gugup diperhatikan seperti itu, tapi Dio memilih mendiamkannya. Dio memang sangat menyukai pesta pernikahan.

"Kai, bagaimana hasil ujianmu?" tanya Dio pada Kai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Dio tentu selalu ingat Kai memiliki permintaan jika dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai bagus. Dio melihat pada Kai yang hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan Kai tidak melihat ke arahnya. Kai malah melihat ke acara pernikahan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Saat ini acara pernikahan telah sampai pada acara lempar bunga. Para gadis berdorong-dorongan mengambil posisi yang kira-kira tepat dimana buket bunga akan jatuh melayang. Mereka berdua berdiri jauh dari para gadis itu. Dio masih teringat ketika dia mendapat buket bunga lemparan dari Luhan hyung. Dio tidak mau begitu lagi.

Saat Dio mengingat kejadian pada pernikahan Sehun, tiba-tiba seruan Kai membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah Soo! Bunganya mengarah kepadamu!,".

Dio refleks menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Kai ikut juga memegang kedua tangan Dio. Pluk! Lagi-lagi buket bunga jatuh di tangan Dio. Lagi-lagi mata bulat Dio langsung membesar dan dia ternganga dengan herannya. Kai juga terpelongo, tapi dia tidak tertawa kali ini. Kai benar-benar terpaku melihat bunga yang ada di tangan Dio.

Para tamu bertepuk tangan bagi Kai dan Dio. Bahkan kedua pengantin yang merupakan teman Kai tertawa melihat mereka berdua yang kini masih mematung menatap ke arah bunga. Kedua pengantin heran bagaimana bisa bunga melayang ke arah mereka berdua yang berdiri sedikit jauh (author juga heran hahaha #gubrak).

Dio melihat kepada Kai. Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kai melihat reaksi Dio yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Mata bulat Dio membelalak begitu lebarnya karena terkejut. Kai tanpa sadar menghamburkan tawanya.

"Hahaha! Lihat reaksimu! Lucu sekali! Matamu membulat besar seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya!" ejek Kai lalu mencubit gemas pipi chubby milik Dio.

Untung saja suasana pesta sudah ramai lagi. Kalau tidak Dio pasti malu pada ejekan jengkel. Dipukulnya lengan Kai.

"Yak! Kaiiiii!".

Kai masih tertawa dan mulai menjauhi Dio yang bersiap-siap akan memukulnya lagi. Ketika itu tiba-tiba tangan Kai yang keluar dari saku celananya menjatuhkan sesuatu. Sebuah kertas yang diremuk menjadi segumpalan tangan. Dio mengambil gumpalan kertas yang terjatuh di lantai. Membukanya pelan-pelan.

"JANGAN!" entah kenapa Kai berteriak.

Dio menghiraukannya dan terus membuka lipatan-lipatan kasar pada kertas. Kertas kini sudah terbuka lebar dan kembali pada bentuk semula meski menjadi kusut tak karuan. Dio melihat ada nama universitas Kai, ada nama Kai dan fotonya, dan ada tabel berisi tulisan dan angka. Dio langsung tau itu apa. Ini hasil ujan akhir Kai! Dio segera membaca tulisan di tabel. Tiba-tiba Dio terpelongo sambil memandangi kertas. Dio menegakkan wajahnya dengan tegas dan menatap Kai dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Apa ini Kai?!" teriak Dio. Tidak kuat. Tidak sampai membuat orang-orang meliriknya. Tapi cukup untuk ditujukan pada Kai.

Kai tampak tersentak hebat. Kai menelan ludahnya dan mulai tergagap.

"Itu.. Itu.. Dio itu…,". Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Dio yang tampaknya akan segera marah besar.

Tentu Dio akan marah. Nilai yang ada di hasil ujian Kai semuanya mengecewakan. Dio sungguh heran dan mulai berpikir apa kekasihnya memang sebodoh itu. Dan lagi Dio juga teringat pada kata-kata Kai bahwa dia belajar. Yang benar saja dia belajar! Kenapa hasil belajar dia tidak terlihat sedikitpun?!

Dio tidak memerlukan lagi penjelasan dari Kai. Dio menarik tangan Kai dan menyeretnya keluar dari pesta. Meski tubuh Dio kecil, dia tidak akan menyadarinya jika sudah mengenai Kai dengan kelakuannya dan perbuatannya. Juga Kai dengan pendidikannya yang terbengkalai karena kemalasan Kai!

…..

Dio dan Kai duduk-duduk bersebelahan di meja yang letaknya berada di pojokan perpustakaan. Kenapa mereka berada di perpustakaan? Karena Dio mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama sehingga Kai bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilainya. Temapat duduk mereka jauh dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Jauh dari meja penjaga perpustakaan. Penjaga perpusatakaan sudah mengenal baik Dio dan Kai. Dia juga tahu keduanya akan mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan. Mereka berpacarandan mereka sering belajar bersama. Membuat si penjaga perpustakaan salut dan senantiasa mendukung pada hubungan keduanya. Kai dan Dio menggantungkan jas mereka pada punggung kursi. Kai menumpukan dagunya pada buku dan bibirnya cemberut. Dio malah membuka buku sambil sesekali melirik Kai dengan kesal.

"Kai, kau beneran belajar atau tidak?".

"Aku belajar,".

Kai dan Dio memelankan volume suara mereka, tapi nada suara mereka masih seperti biasa.

"Lalu kenapa hasil ujianmu buruk semua?" tanya Dio sungguh dengan kebingungan.

"Aku mana tau hasilnya menjadi jelek semua,".

Dio mulai jengkel melihat kecuekan kekasihnya. "Aishhh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan selama kau belajar!".

Kai melihat wajah Dio yang penuh emosi. Kai menegakkan badannya.

"Maaf. Aku memang bodoh,".

Dio rasanya ingin menjerit. Dio tidak ada niat untuk membuat Kai berpikir bahwa Dio mengira Kai sangat bodoh. Dio juga tidak ada niat untuk membuat Kai merasa Dio jauh lebih pintar daripada Kai. Yang Dio pikirkan, apa kekasihnya ini beneran belajar?

"Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu Kai. Tidak mungkin kau sudah belajar tapi hasilnya tidak tampak pada dirimu,".

Dio mulai takut dan curiga. Apa jangan-jangan kekasihnya selama ini berbohong padanya? Tapi kenapa dia berbohong? Kemana dia selama ini jika dia tidak belajar? Jangan-jangan… main sama yeoja atau namja lain?. Dio menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Mencoba membuang pikiran keji yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai ketika dilihatnya Dio menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada,".

"Katakan saja. Aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu tentangku,".

Dio merasa kalah pada kepandaian Kai dalam memerhatikan orang. Dio berpikir apakah dia memnag harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi bukankah Dio sudah berkata dia tidak mau meragu lagi? Bukankah Dio sudah bilang dia tidak mau ada kata terlambat lagi?.

"Kau… beneran belajar? Kau tidak membohongiku kan? Kau sungguh belajar dan tidak keluyuran kemanapun kan?".

Kai mengerti maksud Dio. Kekasihnya ini masih memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau takut aku selingkuh yah?,".

Dio merasa dilanda malu yang sangat hebat. Dio menundukkan wajahnya guna menutupi mukanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera memerah. Biasanya mungkin Kai akan mengganggunya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kai malah tampak seperti menderita.

"Padahal sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak pernah menyelingkuhimu. Kau masih tidak percaya juga? Aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya?".

Dio mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kepada Kai. Dio marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dio tidak tau entah kenapa Kai bersikap lain saat ini. Kai tampak marah.

"Maaf, aku hanya.. mungkin sifat cemburutku terlalu berlebihan,".

Itu benar. Dio sudah cemburu pada orang yang bahkan belum muncul, sejak ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu. Dio memikirkan Kai yang kesepian. Bagaimana seandainya Dio tidak bisa menemaninya? Lalu Kai mulai keluyuran dengan orang lain yang menyukai ketampanan Kai?.

Kai memang ingin marah sebenarnya. Ini kedua kalinya Dio berkata Kai mungkin selingkuh. Yang pertama Kai memilih untuk diam. Tapi untuk yang kedua kali ini, dia tidak mau diam lagi. Hanya saja melihat Dio yang sedih, dia jadi tidak tega untuk marah.

"Yah kau memang cemburuan. Tapi tidak apa. Kau mencintaiku kan? Itu wajar,".

Dio miris mendengarnya. Kai ini memang kalau berbicara sesukanya saja. Membuat Dio sebal. Tapi Dio tau itu hal yang benar. Nggak ada gunanya mengelak. Kekasihnya ini sangat pintar dalam memerhatikan orang.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau lebih percaya padaku. Kecurigaanmu membuatku sakit hati,".

Hati Dio tersentak hebat. Dia merasa gagal sebagai kekasih Kai. Tidak percaya dan sakit hati. Dio berpikir mungkin selingkuhan-selingkuhan Kai dulu lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Aku bingung. Sebenarnya kau menyadari aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Kau bertingkah seolah aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu,".

Astaga Kai hentikan. Tidakkah kau lihat tangan Dio sudah bergetar memegang buku di tangannya?. Dio menahan gejolak yang mau keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau memang tidak ragu lagi pada perasaan dirimu sendiri. Tapi gantinya sekarang kau meragukan aku. Kau pasti sudah lama memikirkan aku mungkin selingkuh di luar sana. Sejak kita bertengkar di apartemenmu,".

Habis sudah pertahanan mati-matian Dio. Air mata Dio mengalir dengan derasnya. Membasahi seluruh pipinya.

"Iya! Aku memang berpikiran begitu! Itu karena kau! Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa hubungan kita akan segera berakhir!,".

Muka Dio merah karena marah. Napasnya naik turun karena menangis. Hati Kai sungguh sakit melihatnya. Kai baru sadar ucapannya sudah keterlaluan. Dipeluknya Dio. Seperti biasa membenamkan wajah Dio di dadanya ketika Dio menangis. Kai membelai lembut rambut halus milik Dio. Dio memukul-mukul dada Kai sambil meneriakan sepatah kata. Kai bertahan menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Dibiarkannya Dio menangis sampai nantinya tangisan Dio mereda sendiri.

Lama Dio menangis. Mungkin Dio sudah terlalu lama menahan tangisannya. Untunglah perpustakaan tidak begitu ramai dan mereka duduk di pojok, tertutupi oleh rak-rak buku. Kai terus membelai rambut Dio sampai dirasanya tangisan Dio mulai mereda.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Dio. Kalau aku meninggalkanmu aku akan sendirian. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka sendirian,".

Dio mendengar bisikan Kai di telinganya.

"Aku juga tidak pernah berniat memutuskanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Akan kubuktikan dengan segala cara,".

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Diraihnya tangan kiri Dio. Kai menutup tangan Dio dengan tangan kiri miliknya. Tangan kanan Kai yang terkepal mendekati tangan kiri Dio. Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di salah satu jari Dio. Kai tidak membiarkan Dio mengetahui apa itu. Kai meletakkan tangan kiri Dio di dadanya dan menutupinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut apapun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tidak akan memutuskanmu. Aku juga tidak akan menyelingkuhimu. Di hatiku ini hanya ada kamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan membuktikannya dengan cara apapun. Termasuk dengan cara ini,".

Kai membuka tangan kiri Dio yang tertutupi oleh tangan Kai. Dio melihat di jari manisnya ada... melingkar sebuah cincin. Permatanya menampilkan sekejap cahaya berkilauan. Dio mendekatkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan karena matanya masih buram akibat menangis. Setelah merasa yakin Dio hanya bisa tertegun sambil terus menatap cincin.

Tangan lain Kai merogoh sesuatu di dalam jasnya. Dia menarik keluar selembar kertas. Kai membuka kertas yang dilipat dengan rapi. Diarahkannya kertas ke depan agar Dio bisa melihatnya. Itu kertas hasil ujian milik Kai. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan yang mungkin milik dosen pembimbing Kai.

"Ini hasil ujianku yang sebenarnya. Lihat? Nilaiku bagus semua. Aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Luhan hyung banyak membantuku,".

Dio takjub pada kertas hasil ujian milik Kai. Semua nilainya bagus dan memuaskan. Dio tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Senyum heart lips milik Dio menghiasi wajah imutnya. Kai juga ingin tersenyum tapi dia terlalu gelisah untuk melakukannya.

"Kau ingat saat kubilang aku akan meminta satu permintaan?".

Dio menjawab pertanyaan Kai melalui anggukan. Dio mulai tau apa yang akan dikatakan Kai. Dio merasa mulutnya tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Kau masih ingat ketika kubilang aku menanti kita berdiri di depan altar? Sampai sekarang aku masih menantinya. Kau tau kan Soo? Inilah permintaanku. Aku ingin kita menikah,".

Dio masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Suaranya seperti tertahan dalam tenggorokan. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar kencang. Dio mulai gelisah.

"Kau mau menikah denganku Do Kyungsoo?".

Kali ini Dio bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lamaran secara langsung dari Kai. Kai bahkan menyebut namanya secara jelas. Dio merasakan jantung Kai berdetak kencang melalui tangannya yang masih dipegangi Kai. Dio tau Kai tidak bercanda atau iseng. Dio juga tau Kai tidak pernah main-main jika sudah menyangkut hubungan mereka.

"Apa jawabanmu Soo?".

Hanya saja Dio tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana ini? Dio menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari dalam hatinya. Menelusuri segala ruang di hatinya.

Lama Dio berpikir. Jantung Kai semakin berdetak dengan kencang. Dio merasakan getaran jantung itu ditangannya. Tangan Kai juga mulai terasa basah karena keringat dingin. Dio membuka matanya, menatap lurus kepada kedua manik mata Kai. Kai balas menatapnya dengan penuh harap cemas.

Perlahan Dio mengangguk kepalanya dan tersenyum tersipu malu. Kai yang awalnya cuma tertegun, langsung berubah menjadi kegirangan. Kai tersenyum lebar dilengkapi dengan munculnya kedua mata teduh milik Kai. Kai tertawa kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Dio.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Kai dengan antusias.

"Iya Kai,". Akhirnya suara Dio bisa keluar. Dio membalas pelukan Kai.

"Kenapa?".

"Kok nanya kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu. Bukan kau saja yang harus terus bisa membuktikan cintamu. Aku juga bisa!".

Kai tertawa renyah. Ungkapan Dio membuat jiwa Kai serasa melayang. Kai merasa sangat bahagia. Jantungnya serasa akan meledak karena terlalu bahagia. Diterima lamaran saja dia seperti ini. Bagaimana jika di hari pernikahan?

"Terima kasih Dio. Terima kasih. Aku bahagia sekali. Ini saja aku sudah bahagia. Aku pasti akan merasa lebih lagi di hari pernikahan kita,".

"Aku akan menunggunya,".

Kai masih mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh Dio mulai sakit, tapi dibiarkannya. Biar saja rasa sakit bahagia ini mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Menemani hatinya yang terasa seperti ada bunga-bunga bermekaran di dalamnya. Membiarkan rasa sakit ini sebagai pertanda cinta dari mereka berdua.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Kai tidak mau membuat tubuh kecil Dio kesakitan lebih lama, walau Dio tidak mengatakannya. Kai menangkup kedua pipi chubby Dio. Dilihatnya wajah bahagia milik Dio.

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu,".

"Cium saja,".

Kai sempat terheran. Apa Dio tidak sadar mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan? Orang-orang yang melewati mereka saja sudah berbisik-bisik melihat mereka berpelukan. Bagaimana Dio yang gampang malu bisa membiarkannya? Biasanya Dio akan marah besar.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya?".

"Gimana?" tanya Dio tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkanku untuk menciummu? Kau sadar kan kita sedang berada di perpus?".

Dio terkejut. Dia baru sadar! Dari tadi dia hanya memikirkan lamaran Kai. Dio melihat orang-orang yang melirik mereka dengan penuh arti. Muka Dio langsung memerah. Dibenamkannya wajah kecilnya di dada Dio. Kai tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Dio.

"Hahaha. Ayo kita keluar. Ayo kita keluar,".

Kai menarik Dio bangkit dari kursinya dan mengajaknya berjalan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Dio terus menundukkan wajahnya. Kai sedikit membungkukan badan pada penjaga perpustakaan. Lalu mengajak Dio berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

TBC

Aku sering menduga-duga. Jangan-jangan akhir FF nya udah bisa ketebak yah. Haha. Bakalan jadi gimana ya kalau aku bikin endingnya lain dari yang diharapkan? Hehehe

Bagi para pembaca, Hana mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review kalian di FF sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca FF Hana. Pertanyaan kalian Hana jawab kan? Hehehe. Silahkan jika ingin bertanya, kritik, saran dan apa aja yang mau kalian katakan. Aku akan jawab pertanyaan kalian jika kalian bertanya. Jika kalian memberikan kritik aku akan terima dan mengintrospeksi. Jika kalian memberikan saran aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Mau cerita juga boleh. Tenang saja, sudah kubilang aku orang yang sangat sabar hehehe

*Wish you have a happy life everyday

Karena Hana bersyukur selalu bisa tertawa setiap harinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Pernikahan Kai dan Dio akan berlangsung dua hari lagi. Begitu cepat karena Luhan dan Sehun akan segera kembali ke Amerika. Mereka tidak akan melewati tahun baru di Korea. Chanyeol amat sangat bersemangat menyiapkan semuanya.

Dio awalnya ragu kenapa mereka harus menikah secepat itu. Tapi Dio memikirkan Kai jika seandainya mereka menunda pernikahan, lalu Chanyeol menikah dengan Baekhyun. Satu-satunya cara yah dia harus sah terikat dengan Kai. Dio sudah setuju menikah dengan Kai, jadi apa lagi yang harus ditunggunya?

Dio sudah memikirkan semuanya tanpa merasa ragu-ragu lagi saat di perpustakaan kemaren. Memang lamarannya begitu mendadak dan Kai terkesan memaksa dengan memakaikan cincin secara langsung. Tapi entah kenapa Dio merasa itu lamaran yang romantis dan hal paling manis yang pernah dilakukan Kai buat Dio. Dio berdebar tak karuan saat itu. Dio jadi yakin rasa debaran itu karena dia bahagia.

Dio juga teringat ketika perbincangan dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Kedua suami yang sulit menghabiskan waktu berdua padahal mereka sudah menikah. Seandainya suatu saat nanti dia dan Kai sibuk bekerja dan mereka belum menikah juga, Dio yakin dia tidak akan sanggup menahan rasa rindu untuk Kai. Toh Dio saja akhir-akhir ini sering merasa rindu pada Kai tanpa sebab.

Dio merasa inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Terbaik buat dirinya yang terus merindukan sosok Kai. Terbaik buat kehidupan Kai di masa depan. Terbaik buat Chanyeol hyung yang harus segera mewariskan perusahaan sepenuhnya. Terbaik buat Baekhyun hyung agar dia bisa segera menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ini adalah keputusan termanis dengan hasil yang manis juga bukan?.

Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat bahkan tega melarang Kai tidak berjumpa dengan Dio sampai hari pernikahan tiba. Dengan alasan, kebiasaan Kai berkata seenaknya bisa saja menjadi perusak rencana pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol tidak mau Dio sampai marah kemudian membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Mereka sudah susah payah menyusun dan menjalankan rencana lamaran Kai milik Chanyeol.

Iya, memang ini semua ide Chanyeol. Mulai dari Kai yang sengaja berada di cafe. Kai yang meminta satu permintaan sama Dio jika nilainya bagus. Luhan hyung yang membantu Kai belajar mati-matian. Rencana membuat Dio terpengaruh dengan keromantisan kedua suami, Luhan dan Sehun. Bahkan menghasut Dio dengan permainan kata-kata dan peraturan perusahaan Oh Family.

Hanya saja bagian lamaran, itu ide milik Kai. Chanyeol menentangnya saat Kai bilang dia mau melamar Dio dengan caranya sendiri. Chanyeol merasa sangat berbahaya jika Kai malah jadi memperburuk suasana. Tapi Chanyeol sadar sepenuhnya dia tidak punya hak untuk melarang Kai atas hal tersebut. Kai lebih mengerti Dio dan dia pasti punya caranya tersendiri. Tidak mungkin Kai akan membiarkan Dio menolak lamarannya.

Ketika Kai mengabarkan Dio telah menerima lamarannya, Chanyeol langsung teriak-teriak kegirangan. Dia berlari ke ruang tengah dimana Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada, untuk menyampaikan kabar bahagia dari Kai. Chanyeol dan Sehun berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil.

Dan Chanyeol langsung membuat Kai seperti dipingit di dalam rumah mereka sendiri. Kai tidak diperbolehkan menemui Dio. Hanya diizinkan menelepon Dio, itupun hanya sebentar. Chanyeol bahkan bilang dia harus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Memastikan Kai tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat pada Dio. Kai terang saja langsung mengamuk, menolak, dan membuat keduanya ribut bertengkar. Sehun lagi-lagi menengahi mereka. Luhan menenangkan keduanya. Luhan berkata Chanyeol harus percaya pada Kai dan Kai harus bisa menjaga dengan benar perkataannya jika dia sedang menelepon Dio.

Kai menjawab dia akan melakukannya. Padahal sebenarnya dia selalu tidak sadar ketika sedang berbicara. Kai masih tetap mengatakan apa yang mau dikatakannya. Dan dia lupa kalau Dio sudah lama memahami bawaan Kai yang begitu. Seperti sekarang ketika Kai sedang menelepon Dio sambil menyandar pada kepala spring bed kamarnya.

"Apa orangtuamu sudah sampai?".

"Sudah. Mereka sedang istirahat di hotel sekarang,".

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang hotel, kau ingin kita menghabiskan malam pertama kita di hotel mana?".

Dio malu. Untung saja mereka sedang berbicara melalui telepon. Kalau tidak Kai pasti sudah menggoda mukanya yang memerah.

"Tidak kepikiran. Kau...aish. Apa kau sudah memikirkan malam pertama kita?".

Kalau Chanyeol mendengar kata-kata Dio, Chanyeol pasti sudah marah besar pada Kai. Tak usah ditanya, Dio pasti mulai emosi saat ini. Dio seharusnya tidak usah heran lagi dengan otak pervert milik Kai. Tapi kenapa Kai sudah memikirkan itu? Dio saja sekarang masih sibuk memikirkan pernikahan mereka.

"Iya," jawab Kai dengan enteng. Kai tau Dio mulai emosi, tapi dia mengabaikannya karena menurutnya ini pertanyaan yang serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dio sudah emosi.

"Itu kan juga penting,".

Aisshhh memang pervertnya otak Kai ini.

"Aku tidak mau menjawab,".

"Jawab dong. Kau harus jawab. Jadi aku tau membawamu kemana nanti setelah pernikahan,".

Dio mencoba menghilangkan emosinya. Digantikan dengan dirinya yg mulai malu kembali. Bagaimana tidak malu? Kai menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan dimana mereka akan menghabiskan malam pertama. Dio mengedarkan pandangannya ke dinding atas apartemennya. Memikirkan tempat yang dipertanyakan oleh Kai.

"Apartemenku,".

"Eh?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Apartemenku. Di apartemenku,".

"Kenapa disana?".

"Soalnya disini aku menolakmu waktu itu. Anggap saja sebagai pembalasan atas penolakanku,".

"Nanti kau menolak lagi,".

Dio melengos. "Kai, hentikan pembicaraan mengenai hal ini sekarang juga. Atau kau mau membuatku emosi?".

Kai pun memilih untuk mengubah alur pembicaraan. Daripada Dio keburu menjadi emosi kembali.

"Kutebak. Kau pasti sedang tersipu malu sekarang? Hehehe. Pasti senyum heart lipsmu mulai terbentuk. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya dan menciumnya. Aku rindu sekali padamu,".

Dio tersenyum geli. "Ne ne ne. Aku juga rindu padamu,".

Mereka terdiam sebentar, lalu Dio menanyakan satu pertanyaan besar dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumku?".

"Eh? Kenapa?".

Kai memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Apa barusan yang didengarnya itu benar? Aneh sekali rasanya mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Dio. Tapi tidak apa-apa deh, Kai merasa seperti ada angin sejuk di sekitar telinganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumku?" Dio mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kai tersenyum. Ternyata Dio juga ingin dicium oleh Kai. Tapi karena Kai tidak juga melakukannya, Dio pun bertanya. Dio masih terlalu pemalu untuk mencium Kai duluan.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu takut padaku lagi. Kau masih takut padaku kan?". Suara Kai terdengar lembut.

Dio lagi-lagi kalah pada keahlian kekasihnya dalam memerhatikan orang. "Iya, sedikit".

"Karena itu aku matian-matian menahannya. Aku akan membuktikan aku hanya akan menciummu setelah kita menikah nanti,".

Mendengar ungkapan Kai, Dio merasa dirinya sangat berharga. "Apa aku berharga buatmu?".

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau begitu berharga dan memiliki semua arti penting buatku,".

"Terima kasih,".

"Kenapa berterima kasih? Itu memang benar Dio~" rajuk Kai.

"Aku percaya,". Dio merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal empuk.

"Boleh aku tidur sekarang? Kata-kata manismu membuatku ingin terlelap. Seperti kau berada disampingku,". Dio mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu. Tubuhmu yang kecil membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih. Tidurlah, aku akan menemani hingga kau tertidur,".

"Hmm. Selamat tidur,".

"Selamat tidur. Have a nice dream my fairy Soo. Cup,".

Lalu Dio benar-benar tertidur. Kai dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus milik Dio. Kai memutuskan untuk mendengarkan irama melodi itu sedikit lebih lama. Kai tidak sabar untuk dapat melihat Dio berbaring di sampingnya dan terlelap nyenyak. Tidak sabar untuk bisa menikmati lebih puas wajah kecil dan manis milik Dio, ditambah dengan pipi tembemnya, sedang menikmati alam mimpinya. Kai tersenyum membayangkan pemandangan indah yang akan dinikmatinya beberapa hari lagi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Kai. Heran melihat Kai yang sedang menelepon tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, malah hanya senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

"Kau sedang apa?".

"Mendengarkan suara yang dapat membuatku tidur nyenyak nanti malam,".

"Hah?" Chanyeol terbodoh mendengar jawaban dari adiknya.

"Sudahlah,". Kai mematikan teleponnya. Meletakkan ponselnya di nakas samping ranjangnya.

"Kau sedang menelepon Dio kan? Kenapa kau mematikannya begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun? Kau tidak sopan!" Chanyeol ingin marah.

"Sudahlah,". Kai lalu menepuk kasur di sebelahnya. "Hyung, tidur denganku malam ini,".

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus tidur disini?".

"Ayolah hyung. Kita sudah lama tidak tidur bareng. Aku mau mengajak Sehun juga,". Kai bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Jangan ganggu Sehun," cegah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa,". Kai keluar dari kamarnya.

Kai sepertinya benar-benar berniat mengajak tidur bareng. Chanyeol mana bisa menolak permintaan adik-adiknya. Chanyeol menyayangi kedua adiknya dengan sama rata. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol memenuhi semua permintaan mereka. Tidak lama Kai dan Sehun datang. Kai menarik tangan Sehun yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kita harus tidur bersama?" tanya Sehun.

"Ikut saja,".

Sehun sebal. Dia mau tidur. Tapi kalau begini keadaannya, dia lagi-lagi harus menjadi pengantara bagi kedua hyungnya. Semoga mereka tidak bertengkar sehingga menganggu tidur Sehun. Sehun naik ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya di tengah kasur. Kedua hyungnya berbaring disisinya. Mereka menahan kepala dengan telapak tangan yang menumpu pada bantal. Sama-sama melihat Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata dan memeluk guling.

"Kita kayak orang tua yang lagi nidurin anak ya,".

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar candaan Kai. Sehun mengeluh.

"Tidurlah kalian. Jangan bertengkar,".

"Kita tidak akan bertengkar,".

Chanyeol mulai mengusap rambut blonde Sehun. Agar maknae mereka yang tampaknya sangat mengantuk segera tertidur. Bagi Chanyeol Sehun tetap senantiasa seperti anak kecil yang manja. Chanyeol tetap memanjakannya meskipun dia sudah menikah sekarang.

"Apa kau melakukan itu pada Baekhyun hyung ketika kalian tidur? Apa Sehun melakukannya juga?" tanya Kai.

"Jangan menganggu Sehun, Kai,".

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku belum tertidur," interupsi Sehun sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol melihat Kai yang nampaknya sangat menantikan jawaban dari dirinya. "Iya aku melakukannya. Baekhyun kekasihku wajar saja kan?,".

Kedua orang itu melirik Sehun. Sehun sedang tersenyum. Sebagai jawaban bahwa dia juga melakukannya pada Luhan.

"Apa kalian selalu merasa senang ketika terbangun dan melihat sosok mereka di samping kalian?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Tentu. Aku selalu bahagia melihat wajah damai dan manis milik Luhan yang berada di sampingku ketika aku bangun,".

"Aku juga. Aku selalu bahagia melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun sedang tertidur. Membuat hatiku hangat dan bersemangat menjalani hari,".

Kai mulai menerka-nerka apa perasaannya jika melihat Dio terlelap di sampingnya. Mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua saudaranya? Atau dia hanya akan terdiam memandangi wajah polos dan imut milik Dio? Walaupun mereka berenam sering tidur dalam satu kamar seperti dulu di Amerika, selama ini Kai tidak pernah melihat wajah damai milik Dio. Karena Dio selalu bangun lebih awal dan akan membangunkan dirinya. Kai akan langsung terbangun jika begitu. Padahal kedua saudaranya sudah setengah mati mencoba membangunkannya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menanti pernikahanku," ucap Kai sambil menerawang.

"Semua orang juga begitu," timpal Sehun.

"Aku saja tidak sabar ingin segera menikah," tambah Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menyuruhku menikah secepat ini?".

Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak merespon pertanyaan dari Kai.

"Kalau Sehun memiliki alasan yang pasti. Tapi kalau aku? Apa alasanmu hyung?".

Chanyeol menatap Kai. Kai balas menatapnya, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang sudah membuka kedua matanya. Keduanya memnati jawaban dari hyung mereka. Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah lain, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada kedua adiknya.

"Karena peraturan perusahaan? Aku harus segera mewarisi perusahaan. Kalian bisa saja menjadi pewaris, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan masa muda kalian terbuang hanya dengan berada di perusahaan,".

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat mereka terharu. Tapi mereka juga merasa sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dari dulu cerdas dan selalu belajar. Ini menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Dan semenjak ada Baekhyun di perusahaan, aku semakin bersemangat,".

Chanyeol tiba-tiba cengengesan. "Lagipula kalian terlalu bodoh. Bisa berbahaya mewariskan perusahaan pada kalian. Hehehe,".

Kedua adiknya menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya malas! Jika aku rajin, aku bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus seperti nilai ujian terakhir!" Kai membela dirinya.

"Benar! Kita tidak bodoh! Kalau tidak mana mungkin ide lamaran kami diterima!" tambah Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Sehun pabo! Lamaran kalian diterima karena pasangan mencintai kalian! Aku juga sedikit-sedikit ambil andil dengan memberikan ide!,".

Kai tertawa, sementara Sehun menjadi malu. Iya juga. Apa hubungannya ide lamaran dengan kepintaran?. Lagipula ide tersendiri milik Kai dan Sehun dalam melamar bukan karena kepintaran. Tapi dasar iseng dan jahil, hanya saja tetap romantis dan ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Aku mau ada seseorang yang menjagamu Kai. Kau terlalu bebas diluar sana. Aku dari dulu dan bahkan sampai sekarang, sering merasa cemas. Hanya saja semenjak ada Dio, aku mulai tenang. Aku setuju jika Dio yang menjadi pendampingmu. Dia bisa mengendalikanmu,".

Chanyeol menyambung lagi. "Karena itu aku semangat untuk menikahkanmu. Bagaimanapun, aku juga harus segera menikah. Tapi aku ingin kau dan Sehun mendapat pendamping dulu. Sehingga kekhwatiranku pada kalian berdua bisa berkurang. Lalu aku bisa dengan lega dan bangga melepas kalian,".

Sehun dan Kai kembali terharu. Air mata bahagia mereka keluar, tapi keduanya cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Mereka bangkit. Menarik Chanyeol untuk bangkit juga lalu memeluk Chanyeol dari kedua sisi.

"Gomawo hyung. Terima kasih sudah menikahkanku," ucap Sehun.

"Eum! Gomawo hyung. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan pernikahanku," Kai berujar juga.

"Terima kasih juga sudah membiarkanku tetap manja padamu. Terima kasih selalu menyayangiku. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku sangat menyayangimu,". Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih juga sudah mau bersabar menghadapi ucapan sesuka hatiku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami selama ini. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku sangat menyayangimu,". Kai mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol berair. Dia menangis terharu. "Hiks. Kenapa kalian seperti ini? Hiks. Aku kan hyung kalian. Tentu saja aku harus begitu. Dasar kalian berdua. Membuatku cemas dan sedih saja,".

Chanyeol merangkul kedua adiknya sambil menangis. Kedua adiknya menghapus air mata Chanyeol yang membasahi pipi kurusnya. Chanyeol mengecup kening mereka masing-masing. Lalu mengeratkan rangkulannya di leher Kai dan Sehun.

"Ingatlah ini. Dimanapun kalian berada, bersama siapapun, aku akan tetap selalu memikirkan kalian. Aku akan selalu menyayangi kalian berdua,".

Sehun dan Kai percaya dan mereka janji akan selalu mengingatnya. Keduanya juga selalu menyayangi hyung mereka. Mereka, ketiga bersaudara Oh akan selalu saling menyayangi walau apapun yang terjadi, walau dimanapun mereka berada, dan walau bersama siapapun mereka.

…..

Hari pernikahan Kai dan Dio akan berlangsung hari ini. Kai sudah siap dengan dandanan dan pakaiannya. Jas, kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Dengan dasi berwarna abu-abu muda. Serta sepatu kulit berwarna senada dengan dasi. Rambut Kai tetap seperti biasa, poning miring yang mencapai alisnya. Hanya ditambahkan spray agar rambut lembutnya tampak mengkilap.

Sehun sedang memerhatikan Luhan yang sedang didandani. Chanyeol sedang melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang besar. Kai mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dia lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan hatinya yang berdetak kencang daripada penampilannya.

"Mati aku, mati aku," ujarnya sambil terus melangkah bolak-balik di tempat yang sama.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena akan menikah," Chanyeol berkata sambil melihat Kai melalui cermin.

Kai mengacuhkannya dan terus melakukan kegiatannya yang sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit.

"Duduklah hyung. Kau sebenarnya kenapa?". Sehun melirik Kai sebentar.

"Huaaahh. Sehun, bagaimana ini?". Kai duduk di samping Sehun, memegang lengan Sehun dan mengoyang-goyangkannya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun terheran.

"Aku jantungan,". Ditariknya telapak tangan Sehun, lalu meletakkannya di dada Kai.

Sehun menarik lepas tangannya. "Aku tau. Aku juga begitu dulu,".

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengatasinya?" Kai kembali menggenggam lengan Sehun.

Sehun melirik Luhan. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Aku menahannya. Jujur saja waktu itu aku menikmati debarannya. Karena debaran itu bertanda aku akan segera memiliki Luhan sepenuhnya,".

Luhan tersipu malu. Sedang Sehun mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan. Kai memikirkan kata-kata Sehun yang sangat benar dan tepat.

"Jadi aku harus menahannya?" tanya Kai.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol menghadap ke arah Kai.

"Berlari. Menjerit. Tertawa. Menangis. Semuanya,".

"Kita bukan berada di disneyland Kai -_-," kata Chanyeol.

"Terserah mau dimana!".

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi,".

"Boleh aku menelepon Kyungsoo?" pinta Kai sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak boleh!" cegah Chanyeol sambil merebut ponsel Kai.

"Wae?" teriak Kai.

"Kau bisa membuatnya kabur dari pernikahan!" balas Chanyeol.

"Aku yang mau nikah kenapa jadi kau yang sensitif?!" jerit Kai.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!".

"Kembalikan ponselku!". Kai berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berlari menghindar. Kai mengejarnya. Mereka kejar-kejaran sepanjang ruangan. Pandangan Sehun dan Luhan terus mengikuti mereka.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Sehun, kembali menjadi penengah.

"Padahal kemarin malam kalian sangat akur! Aku sampai mengira kalian akan begitu selamanya! Tidak diduga kalian sekarang berantem lagi! Ternyata yang kemaren malam tidak ada gunanya!".

Sehun memarahi kedua hyungnya! Sehun yang biasanya hanya bisa menangis ketika melihat keduanya berantem. Kini dia memarahi keduanya seolah dia anak yang tertua. Kedua hyungnya terbengong melihat Sehun.

"Uri Sehun benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang! Kau dengar kata-katanya tadi hyung?".

"Dengar. Aku sampai bengong. Aku kira tadi Luhan hyung, seperti kemaren saat kita berantem. Aku heran begitu tau ternyata Sehun yang ngomong,".

"Aku sendiri heran," ujar Luhan. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar kepada Sehun yang tengah meliriknya.

"Hahaha. Syukurlah uri Sehun sungguhan dewasa sekarang,". Chanyeol mengacak surai Sehun.

"Hentikan! Rambutku bisa berantakan!".

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Chanyeol. Berlari ke depan kaca untuk melihat rambutnya. Luhan membantu Sehun mengatur rambutnya yang sedikit acak.

"Siap Sehun? Ayo kita pergi,".

Chanyeol menarik Kai yang mulai gugup dan mendadak susah melangkahkan kakinya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya mengikuti Chanyeol.

...

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Perpustakaan Umum yang besar ini benar-benar seperti disulap menjadi tempat pesta pernikahan. Pernikahan Kai dan Dio. Perpustakaan ini besar dan memiliki banyak lantai. Tapi hanya lantai satu saja yang digunakan. Rak-rak buku diangkat ke lantai atas sehingga meninggalkan sebuah ruangan yang luas. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi perpustakaan dipasang sarung berwarna putih, sesuai dengan warna bunga yang menghias pernikahan, dan hampir semua hiasan pernikahan berwarna putih semua.

Para tamu sudah berdatangan. Mereka takjub melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada perpustakaan. Kenapa disini? Bahkan sebelumnya keluarga Oh juga menyelenggarakan pesta di atap sekolah. Ide siapa ini semua? Bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya? (Daya khayal author memang hebat).Para tamu tidak tau sih prinsip keluarga Oh yang disimpulkan Luhan dan mendapat persetujuan dari ketiga Oh bersaudara.

Kai berdiri di depan altar. Kai menunggu dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali dia menjijitkan kakinya guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kai memainkan kedua telapak tangan di belakang punggungnya.

Chanyeol juga sama gelisahnya dengan Kai. Kenapa Dio belum muncul? Kemana dia? Bagaimana kalau dia kabur? Aaarrgghh, jangan sampai itu terjadi! Baekhyun yang berada di samping Chanyeol mengenggam tangannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang entah kenapa risau sendiri.

Mendadak pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Semua melihat ke arah pintu. Chanyeol sangat lega melihat Dio yang berada di depan pintu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Luhan dan Sehun berada di belakang mereka. Kai merasa gugupnya makin tak karuan. Dio bergandengan lengan dengan ayahnya. Mereka mulai berjalan pelan menuju altar.

Dio tidak tahu-menahu mereka akan menikah di perpustakaan, tempat dia dan Kai berjumpa pertama kalinya. Tempat dimana kemarin Kai melamarnya. Kai bilang itu kejutan spesial dan Dio hanya perlu menunggunya. Dio cuma perlu mengepaskan pakaian pernikahan. Semua sudah dipersiapkan dan Dio hanya tinggal menjalankannya. Dio jadi mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini semuanya menuruti kemauan Dio. Mereka tau Dio akan segera menikah dengan Kai dan mereka mau membuat Dio bahagia menjelang pernikahannya.

Dio benar-benar terkejut ketika berada di dalam mobil antaran keluarga Oh. Mobil berkendara mendekati perpustakaan dan berhenti di depannya. Dio sempat berpikir apa supir salah mengantar dia dan kedua orangtuanya. Pikiran itu enyah ketika Luhan dan Sehun menyambut mereka bertiga. Luhan dan Sehun membungkukan badan memberi hormat kepada kedua orangtua Dio.

Keduanya tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Dio, 'Benarkah aku dan Kai akan menikah di perpustakaan? Bagaimana bisa?'. Luhan hanya menjawab. 'Prinsip keluarga Oh. Tidak ada yang salah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin selama demi keluarga,". Dio, Luhan dan Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Dio akan segera menikah dengan Kai. Sepertinya dia harus mulai menanam prinsip itu dalam hatinya. Lihat Luhan saja mulai terikut-ikut dengan kejahilan keluarga Oh.

Luhan mempersilahkan kedua orangtua Dio menaiki tangga guna mencapai pintu masuk perpustakaan. Kedua orangtua Dio menatap Luhan yang sangat manis dengan jas hitamnya. Mereka juga melihat Sehun yang mengenakan jas dengan warna dan motif yang sama. Kedua orangtua Dio langsung tau mereka yang dikabarkan oleh Dio melalui telepon enam bulan lalu. Bungsu dari keluarga Oh menikah dengan namja yang sangat cantik dan manis. Keduanya memang tampak serasi. Cincin melingkar di jari manis milik keduanya.

Para tamu melihat kea rah Dio dan Ayahnya yang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju altar. Kesan pertama bagi Dio, dia sangat imut. Matanya jernih dan bulat besar dengan pipi chubby yang menambah paras mungilnya. Dio mengenakan pakaian, dasi, dan sepatu yang motif dan berwarna senada dengan Kai. Rambut Dio yang jatuh lembut dibiarkan begitu saja karena itu juga salah satu daya tariknya. Buket mawar merah mungil yang dipegangnya membuat tampangnya seperti anak kecil yang cantik dan manis.

Kai terpanah melihat sosok Dio yang memikat. Kai seperti melihat seorang peri di dalam bola matanya. Kai berjanji tidak akan mengenyahkan kepercayaannya selama ini bahwa Dio itu seorang peri sungguhan baginya. Peri manis yang cocok bagi diri Kai yang rupawan. Peri yang dapat menghadapi segala kekurangan Kai. Peri yang akan terus bersanding di samping pria tampan yang emosinya masih labil. Peri milik Kai seorang.

Dio mengarahkan penglihatannya pada Kai dan langsung terpesona. Walau mereka sama-sama menggunakan jas putih, tapi Kai terlihat berbeda. Kai terlihat tampan dan berkharisma. Dio menarik napas tertahan. Dio merasa dirinya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

Tatapan Dio tidak lepas dari sosok menawan yang berada jauh di depannya. Dio tidak sadar apapun dan hanya bisa terus mengagumi paras Kai. Kai dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan teduhnya. Benarkah dia akan menikah dengan namja tampan ini? Apakah Dio pantas mendapatkannya?

Kai mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ayah Dio melepaskan lengan putranya. Dipegangnya jemari Dio dan diletakkannya di atas telapak tangan Kai sambil tersenyum. Kai langsung menggenggam tangan milik Dio dan membawa Dio untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Di depan altar.

Keduanya saling berhadap pandangan. Saat itu Dio sadar Kai sudah berada di depannya. Selama enam hari ini mereka dilarang berjumpa dan Dio sangat merindukannya. Yang pertama dirasakan Dio adalah senang. Dio bahkan tersenyum lebar yang menampilkan giginya, memperlihat jelas keimutannya. Kai tertawa singkat melihat tingkah Dio. Sepertinya Kai tau Dio baru saja tersadar dari tatapannya yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari Kai.

Dio tidak gugup seperti Kai. Yang dapat membuat Dio gugup kan hanya Kai. Sedangkan gugup milik Kai sudah hilang seketika saat Kai melihat senyum Dio. Bahagia berhasil mengalahkan rasa gugupnya dan menguasai hati dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Kai menaruh tangan kiri Dio di lengan kanannya. Diarahkannya Dio menghadap Sang Pendeta yang sudah siap menikahkan mereka. Sang Pendeta membuka buku tebal dan membacakan tulisan yang tercetak rapi di lembaran kertas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bergenggaman. Baekhyun menempelkan dagunya di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap pipi halus Baekhyun sebentar, lalu melihat kepada kedua pasangan yang berdiri di depan altar. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi akan tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk menyusul seperti kedua pasangan tersebut.

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan meletakkan tangan lainnya di lengan Sehun. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan mengenang dalam hati bagaimana mereka dulu dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, berdiri di depan altar.

...

"Mulai saat ini, kalian telah terikat dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Jagalah cinta kalian dan semoga cinta kalian abadi kekal selamanaya. Saya nyatakan kalian sekarang sebagai pasangan Suami-Suami,".

Maka setelah kata-kata terakhir dari sang Pendeta itu, Kai dan Dio pun resmi menikah. Kai menangkup pipi chubby Dio dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Benar kata Kai, ciuman mereka setelah mereka menikah. Di depan altar dan di hadapan para tamu yang menjadi saksi mereka.

Kai yang sudah lama merindukan bibir Dio, mencium bibir Dio dalam tempo lama. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, tidak ada paksaan dan tidak ada lumatan. Hanya sebagai tindakan untuk menyampaikan kata-kata yang tidak terungkapkan betapa dia mencintai Dio. Kai ingin menciumnya lebih lama lagi. Tapi Kai sadar dimana dirinya sekarang, sedang apa dan ada siapa saja disana. Kai pun dengan berat hati melepaskan ciumannya.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Memberikan selamat bagi Kai dan Dio. Keduanya membungkukan badan memberi hormat kepada para tamu. Para tamu kini dapat melihat dengan jelas pasangan manis tersebut. Yang seorang tampan dan kharisma dan yang seorang lagi mungil dan imut. Sebuah perpaduan yang rupawan dan elok untuk dipandang.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan melemparkan kelopak mawar putih kepada kedua pasangan pengantin. Setelah segenggam kelopak di tangan mereka habis, tidak, mereka tidak mengutip kelopak di lantai seperti di pernikahan Sehun. Mereka tentu ingat Dio marah pada Kai berkata bahwa itu jorok. Karenanya mereka menggantinya dengan potongan-potongan kecil kertas! Mereka mengambilnya dari kantong jas masing-masing dan melemparnya. Kai dan Dio terheran bukan main tapi mereka berdua langsung tertawa sambil menghindari lemparan yang sepertinya mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"Hahaha! Yak! Hentikan! Kertasnya menempel di rambut kami!" teriak Kai.

"Haha! Biarin! Rasakan karena membuatku cemas atas hubungan kalian!" balas Chanyeol.

Cemas? Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti maksud Chanyeol, tapi kini Baehkyun tau apa sebab Chanyeol melamun waktu itu.

Dio tidak lagi mempedulikan lemparan kertas. "Benarkah Chanyeol hyung mencemaskan kita?".

"Benar," jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa?".

"Karena hubungan kalian yang seperti mau putus waktu itu. Chanyeol hyung tidak menginginkannya," kali ini Sehun yang menjawab.

"Bukan hanya aku, kami semua sangat khawatir," tambah Chanyeol.

"Jeongmal? Mianhae. Membuat kalian khawatir," muka Dio terlihat sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Begitu mendengar kalian berbaikan, kami sangat senang. Karena itu kami berusaha sebisanya menyatukan kalian lagi dan membuatmu merasa senang. Kami tau kau tertekan karena perlakuan bodoh Kai," Luhan meyakinkan Dio. Ternyata itu juga menjadi alasan mereka menuruti semua keinginan Dio. Dio terharu mendengarnya.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa benar-benar terbengong. Kai dan Dio berantem? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya! Baekhyun hanya tau rencana Kai untuk melamar Dio akan segera dilaksanakan. Dia harus meminta penjelasan kepada Chanyeol mengenai hal yang satu ini!

Mereka berempat telah selesai melemparkan kertas-kertas kecil. Kai dan Dio saling mengambil kertas yang menempel di rambut satu sama lain.

"Karena kau keluarga Oh sekarang, aku mau mengungkapkan sesuatu," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan kepada dirinya.

"Ini semua sebenarnya rencana. Rencanaku tepatnya. Hehehe. Rencana Kai untuk melamar Dio. Kai yang berada di cafe, satu permintaan dari Kai, Luhan hyung dan Sehun yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, Kai yang belajar demi mendapatkan nilai bagus. Itu semua ideku,". Chanyeol membuat tanda V peacenya sambil cengengesan.

"Mwoyaaaa?" pekik Dio.

"Hahaha. Lihat reaksinya. Jangan marah Dio. Ini semua demi dirimu dan Kai,".

"Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja kecewa,". Dio cemberut.

"Kecewa kenapa?" tanya Luhan menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Lamaran Kai kemaren juga rencana dari hyung?".

"Tidak, itu bukan rencanaku. Itu milik Kai. Kami sampai sekarang tidak tau bagaimana dia melamarmu sampai kau mau menerimanya. Kai tidak memberitahu kami," jawab Chanyeol.

"Jeongmal?".

Dio melirik Kai yang menjawab dengan senyuman malu. Dio tersenyum. Dio berpikir, ternyata Kai bisa juga memikirkan dan melakukan hal yang manis. Kai melakukan itu semua demi dirinya. Kai merangkul leher Dio dan berbisik.

"Maaf jika aku tidak melakukannya dengan romantis... dan aku memaksa memakaikan cincin. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal romantis,".

Dio tertawa mendengarnya. Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau... hahaha kau mungkin tidak menganggapnya romantis. Tapi bagiku itu lamaran yang manis,".

"Kau sungguh merasa begitu?".

"Yah. Hahaha. Itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah kau lakukan untukku,".

"Benar. Maafkan aku. Setelah ini aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi romantis,". Kai menempelkan dahinya di sisi kanan kepala Dio. Memeluk pinggang Dio.

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu apa adanya. Lalu menjadi suami yang baik dan menjagaku selamanya,".

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersamaku selamanya,".

"Tentu,".

Dio mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Dio berjinjit lalu mencium bibir Kai. Kai tampak jelas melotot setelah Dio melepas ciumannya. Keempat lainnya yang berdiri di dekat mereka bersorak-sorai. Terlebih Chanyeol karena pemikirannya mengenai Dio tidak pernah mencium Kai tidak benar lagi sekarang. Para tamu ada yang juga beriuh pelan, ada yang hanya bertepuk tangan.

Kai kegirangan. "Hyung! Chanyeol Hyung! Sehun! Ini pertama kalinya Dio menciumku duluan!".

Semuanya tertawa mendengar kejujuran dari Kai. Begitu riangnya Kai hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kai memeluk erat tubuh Dio yang selalu pas di rengkuhannya. Dio tidak sedikitpun merasa malu. Yang Dio tau dia mencintai Kai dan akan melakukan apa aja demi pria yang dicintainya ini.

….

Para tamu mulai dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan. Teman-teman Kai lainnya yang juga hadir, mendekati dan menyampaikan salam dan kesan padanya.

"Selamat Kai! Akhirnya kau menikah juga!"

"Pesta pernikahanmu hebat! Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku mengadakan pesta di perpustakaan!".

"Suamimu imut sekali. Benarkah dia lebih tua darimu?"

"Kau sengaja menikah biar bisa melakukan itu kan?".

Salam terakhir ini mendapatkan bonus jitakan dari Kai. Kai melirik Dio, takut Dio emosi. Tapi Dio cuma diam dan datar. Kai tau Dio hanya berpura-pura cuek. Banyak lagi salam-salam aneh dari teman-teman Kai. Yah, Dio tau Kai memang memiliki teman yang bermacam-macam tingkahnya. Setelah teman-teman Kai mulai berlalu, hati Kai sudah sangat mencelos.

"Mianhae. Teman-temanku ada yang berkata kasar,".

"Gwenchana. Geudae, jinjja? Benarkah semua yang dikatakan mereka?".

Kai menatap lara pada orang yang saat ini sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang istri karena sifat dan kelakuannya yang hampir yeoja. Kai tau tidak ada gunanya lagi berbohong pada peri kecilnya ini.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku harus mengakui kalau perbuatanku padamu di apartemenmu sebenarnya karena perkataan temanku. Dia bilang, 'Masa kalian belum juga melakukannya? Kekasihmu sangat polos dan bodoh,'. Aku jadi marah dan berlaku seperti itu padamu. Aku sungguh menyesal membuatmu takut saat itu,".

Dio menggangguk. Dio tampak ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya, "Benarkah itu? Kau menikahiku karena ingin melakukan itu?".

Kai terkejut. Tidak percaya pada ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Dio. Kai emosi. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?".

Melihat perubahan pada Kai, Dio pun memelankan nada suaranya. "Maaf. Tapi jawab saja. Aku akan terima apapun jawabanmu,".

Seharusnya Dio marah jika hal itu sampai benar. Tapi sebagian dalam dirinya berkata tidak. Dio masih mengingat jelas ketika Kai pergi dari apartemennya saat itu. Sosok Kai yang menghilang dari balik pintu menakutinya.

Kai sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Dio sampai berkata seperti itu. Terima begitu saja jawaban dari Kai?. Kenapa Dio ini?

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menikahimu karena hal itu!" nada suara Kai mulai mengeras.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melamarku? Karena permintaan Chanyeol hyung?" nada suara Dio masih pelan.

"Tidak!".

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Emosi. Sedangkan Dio hanya memasang wajah memelas seolah berkata 'Ayo jawab. Aku ingin tau' . Kai mana tahan jika Dio sudah begitu. Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan kesabaran di dalam dirinya. Ayolah, ini hari pernikahan mereka. Kenapa jadi dia yang emosi? Dio yang sering emosi duluan saja malah sangat tenang sekarang.

Kai memeluk Dio. Sepertinya karena mereka berdua sudah menikah, keduanya tidak perlu berpikir panjang ingin melakukan apa. Mereka saling berpelukan.

"Waktu Chanyeol hyung tanya apa aku mau menikah, aku merasa….. ini saatnya. Saatnya aku untuk melamarmu. Tapi aku ragu. Takut kau menolakku lagi,". Jeda sebentar kemudian Kai melanjutkan lagi.

"Hanya saja aku terus memikirkannya dan dirimu. Aku berpikir betapa bahagianya aku kalau kau bisa disampingku selamanya. Aku sangat menderita saat kau marah padaku kemarin. Aku kesepian saat kita tidak bersama. Aku putuskan untuk mengikuti kemauanku melamarmu. Tidak peduli apapun jawabannya,".

"Hmm," Dio bergumam. Kini dia tau alasan Kai melamarnya lagi. Dio tidak menanyakannya selama ini karena tidak mau membuat Kai mengira Dio tidak suka pada lamarannya yang terkesan buru-buru.

"Kenapa kau menerimaku Soo?".

"Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu dan merindukanmu. Bahkan ketika kita baru saja berjumpa. Membuatku tidak tenang. Kalau kita menikah, aku tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku bisa lebih puas melihatmu dan bersamamu selamanya... Dan aku juga merasakan memang inilah saatnya. Karena itu aku terima kita menikah secepat ini,".

Dio memutuskan untuk jujur. Kai sudah jujur padanya selama ini. Mereka sudah terikat janji suci sekarang, tidak ada gunanya lagi menutupi suatu kejujuran hati.

Kai membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Dio. Dio menyenderkan kepalanya kepada dada bidang Kai. Keduanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Sama-sama bahagia karena mereka sudah menikah sekarang. Tidak ada lagi kata keraguan pada mereka. Yang ada hanya cinta yang semakin dalam. Keinginan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Dan keinginan untuk bersama selamanya.

...

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa maksud dari ini semua!".

Baekhyun memasang mimik wajah marah yang dapat dilihat Chanyeol dengan jelas. Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di kursi. Saling berpandangan. Walau keduanya memakai jas yang jelas menunjukkan mereka pasangan, tapi yang satu tampak gagah dan yang satunya lagi tampak menggemaskan.

"Apa itu?".

"Apa maksudnya Kai dan Dio berantem? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jelas aja Baekhyun marah. Baekhyun menyayangi Kai dan Dio. Bagaimana dia tidak bisa tau keduanya bermasalah kemaren. Baekhyun hanya tau mereka harus menuruti semua kemauan Dio karena dia akan segera menikah. Chanyeol membelai pipi kekasihnya yang kini cemberut. Agar dapat menenangkannya sehingga Chanyeol bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tangan lainnya mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang mengepal.

"Aku tidak mau kau khawatir. Kalau kau tau, pasti kau akan memikirkan bagaimana nasib pernikahan kita. Aku tidak mau hal itu,".

"Jadi itu yang kau lamunan. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku," suara Baekhyun melunak.

"Kau saja marah sekarang, padahal mereka sudah menikah. Bagaimana kalau kuberitahu dari kemaren?".

Baekhyun bisa mengerti alasan Chanyeol. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih kekasihnya seorang pemuda bernama Oh Chanyeol. Meskipun dia sangat nakal dan mereka sering bertengkar, tapi dia sangat memerhatikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluknya. Dikecupnya jidat Chanyeol.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih Channie,".

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. "Aku merasa sangat lega. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu pernikahan kita,".

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Keduanya saling tersenyum lebar dan menyeringai. Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya di jidat Baekhyun. Mengusap pipi lembut Baekhyun. Hari pernikahan mereka akan segera menghampiri. Saat bagi mereka untuk terikat dalam sebuah janji suci akan tiba. (tunggu aja judul next!)

"Ayo kita datangi mereka. Aku punya hadiah pernikahan,".

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikannya di bawah kursi sejak tadi. Kursi yang sepenuhnya terlapisi kain putih menutupi kotak kado berukuran persegi panjang yang berukuran sedang.

"Aku akan mengganggunya sedikit. Jangan menghentikanku Baekki". Chanyeol menyimpan kadonya di balik badan. Diajaknya Baekhyun mendatangi Kai dan Dio yang sedang berpelukan erat.

"Aigoo. Kai, aku tau kau sudah menikah. Haruskah kau terus memeluk Dio seperti itu?".

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan mengangguku hyung!".

"Apa kau merasa bebas melakukannya karena sudah menikah?"

"Yak! Chanyeol hyung! Apa maksudmu!"

Sehun dan Luhan mendengar semburan Kai. Sehun mendapat feeling buruk melihat kedua hyungnya. Keduanya pun memutuskan mendekat dan dapat melihat kado yang terselip di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya tahanlah hasratmu sedikit. Hingga pesta ini selesai,".

"Diam!" bentak Kai.

Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya. Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka melihat pasangan Chanbaek tengah tertawa kegelian. Keduanya yakin Chanyeol dan Kai seperti hendak bertengkar tadi. Kenapa jadi berbeda?

"Hahaha. Maaf. Aku tidak tahan untuk menganggumu. Lebih enak mengerjaimu daripada Sehun. Kau gampang emosi,".

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu Kai. Kasihan Dio jika sifatmu ini tidak hilang juga,".

"Tenang saja Baekhyun hyung. Aku bisa menenangkannya," Dio meyakinkan Baekhyun hyung.

"Dan akan semakin gampang karena dia istriku sekarang,".

Chanbaek dan Hunhan tertawa mendengar kata istri dari Kai.

Dio mendelik galak. "Kenapa aku jadi istri?! Aku ini namja!"

"Kau lebih cocok disebut istri dengan wajah imutmu ini," Kai mencubit gemas hidung Dio.

"Tidak mau!" Dio memukul lengan Kai.

"Kalau Luhan hyung, meskipun dia cantik, tapi dia juga manly. Karena itu cocok disebut suami," jelas Kai.

"Aku membayangkan aku memanggilmu 'Suamiku'. Sangat tidak cocok! Lebih cocok istriku!".

Dio menatap sinis Kai dengan mulut terbuka yang ingin mengeluarkan protes. Tapi dia mendengar gelak tawa dari keempat orang di hadapannya. Dio memilih menahan amarahnya. Sebaiknya tidak usah dilanjutkan. Nanti saja setelah pesta selesai.

"Jangan juga sering marah-marah padanya Dio," ujar Baekhyun. Masih dengan senyum lebar karena tertawa.

"Baiklah hyung,". Dio mengiyakan walau dia masih jengkel.

"Ini hadiah dariku. Bukalah sekarang,".

Chanyeol menyerahkan kado yang disembunyikannya. Kai dan Dio menerima dan membukanya. Keduanya terperangah dengan benda dalam kotak. Sehun dan Luhan melongok penasaran.

"Hyung! Ini?!". Riang Dio. Emosinya lenyap. Mata bulatnya berbinar.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. "Hahaha. Iya. Kalian suka?".

"Sangat!" jerit Dio kesenangan.

Dio dan Kai bahagia melihat benda dalam kotak. Sebuah buku. Buku dongeng. Dongeng Peter Pan dan Tinkerbell. Buku ini langka karena menceritakan tentang kehidupan kedua tokoh utama. (baiklah, author mengakui. Peter pan terinspirasi dari suatu FF dan buku itu khayalan author. Tentang keberadaannya ada atau tidak Hana sungguh tidak tahu).

Bukan karena langka lantas keduanya senang. Melainkan karena buku ini buku milik perpustakaan. Buku ini yang dulu mempertemukan dan menyatukan Kai dan Dio. Buku pertama di tempat pertama mereka bertemu, di perpustakaan.

Buku dongeng ini sudah lama tidak dilihat oleh Dio karena terus-menerus dipinjam. Tetapi keduanya masih mengingat jelas buku tersebut. Masih sama seperti dulu hanya kini cover tebalnya mulai mengusam warnanya. Dio merindukan buku ini, terlebih pada tulisan di salah satu halaman. Dio membuka halaman tepat dimana pita penanda terselip. Dio tersenyum mengetahui pita itu masih menjadi penanda selembar 'halaman' tersebut. Halaman yang diklaim Dio sebagai miliknya dan Kai.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Usaha keras,".

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Chanyeol kalau sudah memutuskan suatu hal, keras kepala selalu menyertai keputusannya. Apalagi kalau demi orang yang disayanginya. Dia akan segera melupakan kalau sifat keras kepala miliknya kerap menimbulkan bahaya.

"Terima kasih hyung. Ini hadiah terbaik," ujar Dio.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menyusun rencana dibalikmu,".

"Ini permintaan maaf terbaik,".

Dio menatap buku itu. Bukunya sudah kembali. Dio yakin buku ini kembali untuk menemani dia dan Kai yang akan menjalani hidup baru. Buku ini tali mereka dulu dan mungkin akan terus menjadi pemandu mereka ke depannya.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang merencanakan pernikahan di perpustakaan?" tanya Dio mengingat kata pertama yang menempel di benaknya.

"Sebenarnya bukan rencana siapa-siapa. Diadakan disini karena pembicaraanku dan kedua saudaraku,".

"Pembicaraan?" tanya Dio tidak mengerti.

"Dulu waktu Sehun mau menikah, dia bersikeras menikah di atap sekolah. Karena itu tempat dia bertemu Luhan hyung. Jadi kami bercanda kalau aku akan menikah di perpustakaan,".

Kai melanjutkan kembali. "Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Menikah di perpustakaan. Tempat kita bertemu. Sekarang juga jadi tempat kita mengikrarkan hubungan,".

"Keinginanmu tepat. Aku tidak menyangka awalnya, tapi aku kini tidak berhenti mensyukurinya,".

Kai melihat senyum tulus milik Dio. Terasa damai di hati Kai. Wajah Dio sedari tadi tidak hentinya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Semua merasa lega. Dio sudah banyak melakukan hal demi mereka selama ini.

"Ayo kita ambil foto," ajak Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengambil foto yang aneh lagi!" pekik Baekhyun sambil mendeathglare kekasihnya.

"Tergantung," Chanyeol menyeringai nakal.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Baehyukn tidak lupa kan kalau Chanyeol itu keras kepala? Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan adiknya. Mengajak mereka menjauhi pasangan mereka. Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu. Kai dan Sehun tampak terkekeh.

"Ck! Bahaya!" geram Baekhyun.

"Ayo berfoto. Semuanya ambil posisi," fotografer mengotak-atik kameranya.

Enam orang tersebut mulai berdiri mengambil tempat. Urutannya pasangan Chanbaek di kanan, Kaisoo di tengah, dan Hunhan di kiri. Mereka saling berpengangan lengan.

"Siap ya. Senyum. 1.. 2.." Jepret!

"Yak. Sekali lagi. 1.. 2..".

Sesuai permintaan Chanyeol mereka membuka telapak tangan dan melambaikannya ke depan kamera sambil tersenyum nakal. Setelahnya Chanyeol berpandangan penuh arti pada kedua adiknya dan mengedipkan matanya. Kedua adiknya membalas kedipan hyung mereka.

"Ayo siap. Fotonya akan diambil,".

Ketiga Oh bersaudara melirik pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi pendampingku. Kau indah sekali. Saranghae," ujar ketiganya dengan serempak.

"Eh?"

Sontak membuat ketiga orang yang terkait melirik ke arah pasangan masing-masing. Mereka melihat kekasih dan suami mereka sedang tersenyum dan menatap lembut pada mereka. Membuat ketiganya menjadi tersenyum malu.

Jepret! Foto keenamnya telah diambil. Fotografer tersenyum melihat hasilnya. Dia mengacungkan jempol pada Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari tiga Oh bersaudara. Sementara pasangan masing-masing menyimpan rupa malu yang masih terbentuk jelas di wajah mereka.

"Sekarang giliran pengantin,".

Keempat orang yang berada di kedua sisi pengantin mulai menyingkir. Memperhatikan pengantin yang mengambil foto pernikahan.

"Hyung! Ayo pelukan! Aku kemarin iya! Kenapa kau tidak?" teriak Sehun.

Kai merangkul leher Dio. Merapatkan Dio pada bahunya. Fotografer mengambil foto keduanya.

"Cuma gitu? Nggak romantis! Nggak kayak pasangan pengantin!" hasut Chanyeol dengan sengaja.

"Berisik!" jerit Kai dengan nada merajuk.

Yang lain tertawa. Muka Kai memerah karena malu. Kai menutupi wajahnya pada bahu Dio yang kecil. Dio tertawa atas tingkah menggemaskan Kai. Kai mendengar suara tawa ringan milik Dio. Tanpa sadar Kai ikut tertawa.

Sang fotografer tidak melewatkannya. Dia mengambil foto pasangan yang baru menikah tersebut. Kai yang masih merangkul leher Dio, wajah mereka berdua berhadapan, tertawa bahagia.

...

"Hyung, aku tidak akan melemparkan bungaku," kata Dio ketika sudah berada di depan Baekhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin protes.

Dio cuma tersenyum simpul. Dio mengulurkan ke depan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam buket bunga mawar. Memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tertegun.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan langsung pada Baekhyun hyung. Aku berdoa kau bisa segera menikah hyung. Aku menyayangimu,".

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Sejenak dia masih menatapi buket bunga. Kemudian dia mengalihkan penglihatannya ke mata Chanyeol. Keduanya tertawa singkat. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lalu membelai surai coklat muda milik kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih Dio," ucap Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga buat Luhan hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, dan Sehun yang sudah menyiapkan pernikahanku,".

"Sama-sama Dio. Berbahagialah," Luhan menepuk pelan kepala Dio, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Dan pesta pernikahan pun berakhir. Kali ini tidak ada acara lempar bunga di pesta pernikahan. Para gadis yang menjadi tamu tampak kecewa. Tapi mereka berpura-pura tidak mempedulikannya saat melihat wajah Kai yang tampan. Dio menyadari tingkah para gadis yang kalau saja mereka belum menikah, sudah pasti membuat Dio cemburu.

Kai dan Dio berjalan keluar dari pintu perpustakaan. Semua bertepuk tangan bagi mereka. Orang tua Dio dan beberapa kerabat mengikuti di belakang mereka. Ketika mencapai pintu, Dio bergantian memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya akan langsung pulang ke rumah mereka yang berada di luar kota. Kedua orangtua Dio berkata mereka lega Dio sudah mendapatkan pendamping yang tepat bagi dirinya. Mereka selalu dan akan terus mendoakan kebahagiaan Dio. Dio terharu mendengar penuturan kedua orangtuanya.

Ayah Kai mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kai karena telah memilih Dio menjadi pendampingnya. Kai berterima kasih kembali kepada kedua orangtua karena telah diizinkan menikahi Dio walau rencananya sangat mendadak dan terkesan terburu-buru. Kai berjanji kepada keduanya akan selalu menjaga dan bersama Dio dalam keadaan apapun. Kedua orangtua Dio percaya pada Kai. Mereka sudah tau mengenai Kai dan keluarganya dari Dio. Dio selalu bahagia ketika menceritakan semuanya melalui telepon. Karena itu keduanya langsung menyetujui berita pernikahan putra mereka.

Kai dan Dio membungkukan badan kepada kedua orangtua Dio, kemudian kepada para tamu yang masih bertepuk tangan sambil memperhatikan kedua pengantin yang akan segera pergi. Keduanya berjalan menuruni tangga luar perpustakaan. Pasangan Hunhan dan Chanbaek sudah menunggu di samping mobil yang akan dikendarai Kai. Baekhyun membuka pintu bagi Dio. Kai yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyelipkan sesuatu di saku celana Kai. Kai memandang bingung pada hyungnya.

Chanyeol berbisik. "Aku belum memberikan hadiah pernikahan dariku buatmu. Ini kunci apartemen Dio. Pergilah dan lihat hadiahku kepadamu,".

"Terima kasih hyung,".

Kai pun masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di depan setir. Kai menghidupkan mesin mobil. Kai dan Dio melambaikan tangan melalui jendela mobil kepada semuanya. Kai mulai mengendarai mobil, menjauhi perpustakaan.

Kai dan Dio hanya diam selama di perjalanan. Keduanya gugup dan tidak tau harus ngomong apa. Sama-sama membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika mereka tiba di apartemen kecil Dio. Ketika mereka sudah sampai, Dio turun dari mobil dan mendadak kakinya tidak bisa melangkah. Hatinya sudah siap tapi kakinya terasa lemah. Kai juga berdiri terdiam di samping Dio. Berkali-kali Kai mengigit bibirnya gelisah.

Mereka saling melihat. Dio menganggukan lemah kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Kai. Kai mengandengnya dan membawa Dio ke pintu apartemen. Kai merogoh kunci di sakunya dan memasukkan ke lubang kunci pintu. Dio sempat heran kenapa kunci apartemennya ada pada Kai. Tapi pertanyaannya terjawab saat dia berjalan masuk ke apartemen.

Di sepanjang sudut ruangan terpasang lilin-lilin besar berwarna-warni. Apinya menari-nari karena angin yang berasal dari pintu yang terbuka sesaat. Ruangan yang gelap jadi berwarna paduan hitam-kuning-oranye. Lilin-lilin kecil yang menyeruakkan aroma wangi bunga mengelilingi lantai di sekitar ranjang yang berukuran medium.

Dio menarik napas tertahan. Kai meneguk ludahnya. Jantung keduanya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Mereka sama-sama menundukkan wajah mereka.

Kai merutuk dalam hatinya. "Ini maksud hadiah pernikahan dari hyung. Sialan! Kenapa membuat suasana seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah segelisah ini sebelumnya!".

Dio terus mengigit bibirnya. Gugup. Itu yang dirasakan Dio. Dio bergerak-gerak dengan resah. Berulang kali dia menarik napas.

Kai menyadari tingkah Dio. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku hidupkan lampu,".

Kai hendak bergerak, tetapi tangan Dio mencekal lengannya.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja begini,".

Kai menatap Dio. Dio mencengkeram lengan jas milik Kai. Jelas kelihatan wajah Dio yang sangat ketakutan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak membiarkan Kai?

"Kai.. aku..".

Dio memejam erat matanya. Tangannya gemetaran. Dio berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Tapi Dio tidak ingin melihat sikap balik Kai atas pengakuannya.

"... aku tidak akan menolak lagi. Aku sudah siap,".

Dio sangat malu pada kata-katanya sendiri. Dio terus memejamkan erat matanya. Sehingga tidak bisa melihat Kai yang kini hanya terbengong. Sepertinya butuh waktu lama bagi Kai untuk mencerna kembali segala kata Dio.

Dio tidak akan menolak. Kai percaya. Tapi Kai melihat perinya yang tidak diragukan lagi tampak begitu ketakutan. Walaupun Kai tidak berniat menyakiti, tapi Kai sungguh tidak tega. Kai mengelus pipi chubby Dio yang lembut. Dio perlahan membuka matanya. Dio melihat sepasang mata teduh milik Kai sedang menatap manik matanya yang mulai terbuka jernih.

Kai tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyentuhmu jika kau ketakutan seperti ini?. Aku tidak akan melakukannya,".

Sepasang mata Dio melebar. Terkejut. "Tidak!".

Kai mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti atas seruan Dio. Dio memegang tangan Kai yang berada di pipinya.

"Lakukanlah!" pinta Dio dengan tegas.

Kini mata milik Kai yang membulat terperangah. Sedetik kemudian Kai sudah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Dio. Melahap bibir Dio dengan rakusnya. Dipeluknya punggung Dio guna memperjerat tubuh Dio agar tidak lepas darinya. Dio kembali memejamkan matanya. Dio mencengkeram kuat jas Kai, menyalurkan rasa sensasi nikmat atas penyatuan basah yang sedang terjadi pada mereka.

Tidak ada lagi penolakan. Tidak ada lagi keraguan. Tidak ada lagi kata terlambat. Keduanya akan mengubah semuanya. Tidak akan ada kepahitan lagi diantara mereka. Keduanya hanya akan menciptakan kenangan-kenangan indah diantara mereka.

...

Finish! Haha. Butuh seminggu lebih menyiapkan 3 chapter ini. Oh God... dan aku merasa FF ini sangat mengecewakan #maludannangis

Aku jadi semakin menyayangi Oh bersaudara. Ingin rasanya bikin flashback mereka 4 tahun lalu. Tapi aku sangat kebingungan. Hihihi

Bagi para pembaca, Hana mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review kalian. Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca FF Hana. Silahkan jika ingin bertanya, kritik, saran dan apa aja yang mau kalian katakan. Aku akan jawab pertanyaan kalian jika kalian bertanya. Jika kalian memberikan kritik aku akan terima dan mengintrospeksi. Jika kalian memberikan saran aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Mau cerita juga boleh. Tenang saja, sudah kubilang aku orang yang sangat sabar hehehe

*Wish you have a happy life everyday

Karena Hana bersyukur selalu bisa tertawa setiap harinya.


End file.
